Caius and bella volturi
by Jamieleighs92
Summary: What if bella sacrifices herself to the volturi to save Edward and alice, what if Edward falls for someone else and bella falls for a volturi member
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

Standing in a room full of vampires and a tall broad dark haired vampire holding Edward he couldn't move Alice was a statue and everything slowed down but in a moment there where movement I couldn't see everything was a blur Edward was on the floor the tall one above him pulling his head from his neck

"stop please stop" the voice was hoarse unrecognisable everything stopped and aro stared with his red evil eyes at me his mouth in a quirky smile

I realised then it was me that had spoken

"please don't hurt him please" I begged I could taste the salty tears I couldn't live without Edward I couldn't "kill me instead please" aro gave a chuckle "you would exchange your life for one of our soulless life's how wonderful" he chuckled again grasping his hands together while still sitting on his stone throne the dark haired one beside him stared into space bored and the blonde haired one looked like he was enjoying all the commotion "yes I would please just let them go" I begged Alice grabbed my arm a little too tight and aro's face was more amused than anything "fine let them leave" he said

"no Bella no don't do this" Edward shouted but the tall dark haired vampire just grabbed him tighter "Alice make him go please Alice please keep him safe" I hugged her and pushed her away and walked towards aro awaiting my death Alice walked to Edward and whispered in his ear so low I couldn't hear and then they where gone just like that a blink of an eye my life was worth losing for someone I love well two people I love this was my fault I jumped from the cliff Edward thought I was dead he came to end his life not knowing I'd be ending mine anyway I walked to aro and went to my knees praying it would be fast

"oh dear child we are not going to take your life were going to save it" aro smirked at his private joke it seems I stared opened mouth as the dark haired vampire came too and the blonde vampire was shocked "wait we don't need a pet" the blonde one tightens his grip on his stone throne "oh dear Caius we have an extraordinary gift don't you see" waving his hand to me I knew he couldn't read anything from me as Edward couldn't read my thoughts but now I knew the true meaning bring me in to draw Edward Alice and jasper to his side what have I done I can only see the floor then everything's spinning dying is easier than living and Edward saw Alice's vision he knew he wouldn't kill me but to use me and I gave him the weapon he needed Edward love me as I love him and now they will force him to join to be with me I see black spots I hear talking but everything sounds like it's under water my stomach twists and turns then nothing into a oblivion of black fog


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella pov

I awoke to the smell of toast and a flattery noise I opened my eyes and everything was so bright I had to close them again I could feel the soft bed under me was I home was I In Edwards room would I open my eyes and see him then it hit me no I wouldn't I was with the volturi a prisoner a weapon to use against the Cullen I had to fight this I opened my eyes slowly until they where adjusted and sat up slowly sat up but felt a warm hand on my arm "sorry dear not to fast you fainted and where out like a log" the girl said flicking her blonde hair back from her blue eyes she was very pretty but she was human she handed me a silver tray with a small plate with toast, orange juice and coffee "I'm sorry my name is Maria" she said with a smile that reaches her eyes and sparkling white teeth "I know your Bella I am your well let's just say friend I'm here to help with anything you need" she said smiling I picked up the toast and nibbled on it my stomach is still in knots I just nodded at her and she left the room I drank the sweet orange and a slice of toast and a sip of coffee and put the tray on the bedside table I closed my eyes again and a flash of Edward sad and in the red volturi cloak living a life he hates to be with me Alice and jasper on the run for the rest of their life's and I destroyed the Cullen family Esme's heart will be broken Carlisle work with them as vegetarians over Edwards red eyes hunting me I opened my eyes and Maria was in the room but I never heard her come in

"still tired I thought you wouldn't be after how long you where asleep" she said a little sad

"how long have I been asleep for" trying to resist a yawn my eyes not leaving face as her mouths turns up into a small soft smile "18 hours I've been keeping an eye on you to make sure you didn't have concussion you bumped your head when you fell but master aro said you where breathing fine and your heartbeat where regular but he called a doctor in to make sure" she said gliding over the room to the large curtains pulling them open softly but the light was bright pulling my hand to cover my eyes I pulled the cover off myself and let my feet touch the cold hard ground what have I done Edward is gone Jacob poor Jacob what will he think of me and Charlie what will he think

"what will happen now" I ask trying to sound confident as I turn to Maria

She turns from the window with a smile on her face "get dressed of course" she laughs

I'm dressed in a light blue jeans and a long sleeve top walking through a corridor with Maria she is silent head low looking at the floor but she knows every step I hesitate as we reach large doors knowing aro is just beyond them what will he do what will he want from me I turn to Maria pleading with my eyes but she just gives me a creepy quirky smile I can't read the doors open and it's brighter than I expected I follow Maria in and stop a where I stood with Edward the day before wishing he was here would Alice be watching me would they be making a plan to get me out I hope there not I don't want them hurt over me "oh dear child are you feeling better now" aro says nearly sounding genuine I'm not convinced I know he would of let Edward die and me and Alice as well "Yes I do th thank you" I stutter great I look at him his long dark hair and white marvel skin his eyes blood red a flash of a confident smile passes just as I catch it "Well you shall be turned you will be a part of our family" he says arms raising up then back to his sides Jane is here now with the blonde vampire and dark haired vampire I remember her trying to use her power on me but it didn't work she wasn't happy she still isn't "it's just a matter of when" he says dragging it out when I don't talk to him but my eyes now shoot back to him I can feel my heart beat in my head and my body goes cold "why" is all I can muster "oh dear child don't you see your special and we'd love to have you now Edward wouldn't change you we know that's what you want so I'll give you it as a gift" he says like he is the most confident person in the world "but why me why am I so special" I says trying to sound weak aro can't read my thoughts if I seem weak which I am to a vampire will he try make me stronger come to trust me allow me to leave eventually oh eventually what will he make me do who would I have to kill I feel tears now taste the salt but that just adds to my weakness and he's beside me wiping a stray tear away "oh my dear sweet child Edwards love for you started as blood lust then he couldn't read your thoughts it made him want you someone who is a mystery" he says leading me to his thrones as he sits he leads me to the ground at his feet where all other weakling belongs in the dirt at his feet I'm staring at the marble floor cold hard will this be me as a vampire "now child would you like to become a vampire like us be someone in this world or live your human years with Edward till you grow old and die" he says sympathetically trying to convince me I would take growing old with Edward I would but how to get out of this I don't know how I'm going to "Yes I would like to join you" I say shocked at the words that came out of my mouth I stand and walk back to the middle of the hall and turn back to aro " but only when I'm ready and in my own way I by who I choose to turn me then I'll be yours forever master" I curtly as I say this last part when I lift my head up I see the shock in aro's face the dark haired vampire is still in a day dream but the blonde vampire is smiling and not a evil smile and I'm surprised to find myself smiling back at him I turn and walk out the room with my head held high I make it to the end of the hall and my stomach is in knots what have I done I agreed one day and I'm turning into someone else I actually scared myself with the determination in my words in my actions at the end of the hall I see a light and walk to it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A garden with flowers and butterfly's water statues knights in armour with their swords everything is so beautiful I walk around looking good at the ponds with the Japanese fish and the tulips and roses and daisies everything feels surreal how can such an evil place with evil people be so beautiful I walk towards a peddle path amongst trees and hesitate for only a second before walking down it the sun is still shinning bright enough to see but everything is dimmer I walk slowly listening to birds these woods remind me of forks smells of Jacob oh I miss him my best friend who was with me through everything helped me so much my sun who too away the clouds and darkness and filled the hollowness inside me nearly made me better I laugh out load at the dirt bikes and the love chair and going to see a movie with Mike before he was a I stop myself those thoughts can't enter my head here no one can take them from me but I should leave them buried I see a small path man made like someone walks through it I turn to see where it takes me the terrain isn't for my sneakers but I keep going 5 minutes later and I'm at a clearing full with flowers surrounded but tall trees a hiding place I stand in the middle and lay down and imaging my life with Edward the birthdays and thanksgivings the Christmases the animal hunting maybe if he would change me maybe he would have one day when he realised he couldn't live without me eventually isn't this life full of eventuallys isn't it ironic how life works out and you get what you want just not the way you wanted it I hear it then the cracking of something not far from me but when I look around nothing there well not that I can see I take another look around and still nothing I lay back down thinking of me as a vampire in the volturi what it would be like crack I heard it again I keep my eyes closed "go away whoever that is" I say irritated I wanted quiet I wanted my space to think "no no you go away this is my place" the voice says teasingly

I open my eyes to see the blond haired vampire smiling at me he's not standing he's on his knees beside me wearing jeans and a tight top which looks weird on him I've only seen them in the black cloak and that weird dark outfit his blonde hair reaches his chin and his smile widens I move to get up and leave as I catch his eyes looking daring at me I'm standing not sure how to get back out I look around as he sits down beside where I was sitting what way did I come in I look at the ground trying to find traces of my footsteps but their is non I look at him going to ask him what way but he just smiles again at me that scary confident evil smile he pats the place beside him I stand "how do I leave what way" I say to him "sit down and I'll show you the way" he says without the smile this time something genuine truly passes his eyes so I sit knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them staring at the trees that just look of now and forever my future

"you where very entertaining In their aro was somewhat shocked he laughs a little amused a soft chuckle "he hasn't been spoken to like that in century's never mind someone turning and leaving him standing but that curtsey oh that was great" he laughs a full loud laugh showing all his teeth I couldn't help my small giggle that came from me heat rose to my cheeks and he was lying on the ground staring at the sky small amount of sparkles dancing off his face his eyes closed I'm guessing as a vampire you don't need to worry about danger but I lay down about a feet from him and closed my eyes I'm laying in the sun with an evil vampire while my love of my life is heartbroken and gone would I see him again would he join the volturi a tear slips down my cheek to late to stop it and I'm holding my breath wishing the tears away I feel a cold finger wiping it away I open my eyes and see him so close to me "it's not so bad here you know" I make a horrible grunt and he laughs "your hard to read you know" he says "I've been told a lot" I reply to him "but people still want your blood more" he says honestly I look at him but he isn't smiling his eyes are looking at the ground I lay back down and close my eyes and let the sun wash the heat over me let it take everything away


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I open my eyes it's dark the blond haired vampire is standing at the edge of the clearing I must of fell asleep I sit up and he turns to me "I was going to wake you but" I smile a little "it's ok it felt nice out here" I say realising I actually meant it surprised I stand and look around everything is dark and scary the trees are not beautiful as it was in the sun but creepy and the wind blowing them makes it creak and crack "how do I get back" I say a little sheepishly he looks at me his red eyes has gone darker he's thirsty they remind me off Edwards the first day we met I walk towards him and he steps away from the clearing I follow a few steps back through the man made grass to the path and back to the halls he stops a feet from me and stands I stop and cant move I don't understand why is a man so evil being so nice to me I'm confused the volturi are evil they tried to kill Edward the pain in my chest made by the thought of his name kills me "goodnight" I say as I pass him I'm confused are the volturi evil or just seen that way by others who just see them from the outside I turn back to him but he's gone and a small ache in my chest has came to me what is wrong with me why am I so concerned for a person who is evil he kills people innocent people but that will be me soon

I hear echoes behind me and turn Maria stops just ahead from me not looking at me but at my legs

"a bath is drawn and a meal is set out for you miss Swan" she says I just nodded and follow her to my room

The bath is hot and bubbly and a few candelabras are lit around the room i sit down in the bath and can smell lavender and maybe rose I lay down letting my head rest on the water just at my temples and close my eyes alice where are you can you see me "I love you Edward" I whisper almost to myself it hurts saying it but can alice see me and be able to tell Edward how I feel I miss Carlisles gentle smile and esmes heart alice and jasper and emmett and surprisingly rosalie I miss them all is Charlie safe and where is Victoria did she return she will come to get me will i be safe here so many questions and no answers I sit up what if aro allows her to kill me after Edward and alice join him Edward wouldn't join him unless he knows I'm safe but I can't let him join I stand up and reach for a towel rapping it around me and stepping out the bath I give myself a quick dry and pull a comb through my hair and pull it up in a elastic and throw on Jammys Maria put out for me and head back to my bed

I wake to the sunlight bright and high in the sky it can't be late I pull my covers back over my head and close my eyes again pain on my temples and I hear rumbling I sigh to myself I know I need to get up and dressed and eat at that thought my stomach rumbles loudly again what will I do for eternity walk around a castle and never leave I left all my possessions and Charlie poor Charlie oh Renee what has he told her what has Edward told them if he just knew I was safe well sort of safe at least and Jacob he will hate me forever we sped away from him in Carlisle car and never returned has the pack assumed I'm dead and the Cullen broken the treaty will their be war or has the Cullens stayed away from forks altogether

"miss swan aro would like to see you" Maria says interrupting my thoughts completely I sit up in bed seeing her now standing head looking at the floor and hair covering her face

"I'm up" I announce loudly and very rudely feeling a pang of guilt now that I have said it i lift the clothes that are layed out on a marble table and go to the bathroom where I change brush my teeth and splash water on my face but now that I'm looking in the mirror my face has grown paler than usual and my hair is broken at the end how can I look so different within a few days I quickly dry my face and meet Maria at my door she still isn't looking at me I follow her down the hall as the large doors open I see aro on his throne with the dark haired vampire and blonde vampire on either side of him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walk to the middle of the room head held high after my last visit in this room is do not want to be known as the girl with the short temper or split personality aro rises he looks sad but I can't tell if he's playing me or he's ready to leak out his plan to turn me

"dear child how are you today" he says rather convincingly I look around the dark haired vampire is once again staring into space no surprise there but the blonde sadistic vampire is not looking at me with his usual smile but at something else and not even at me

"I'm fine thank you aro" I smile to ensure my confidence "Well we have heard from the Cullen late last night we called for you but you where asleep and wouldn't answer to Maria" he nodded as if he is recalling the memory he puts his hand on mine and gestures me to sit at a marvel table I never noticed before "child I will never be able to embrace the sensation of touching you and not know your thoughts it nags at me to be honest" a small smile slides past his lips "what did the Cullen say" I ask impatiently he looks at me a little ashamed "Well the letter was addressed to you but as you may or may not understand I read it first" he nods he read it to make sure they weren't planning an attack on him a rescue for me I gave a small nod in return trying not to scream at him to give it to me or let me read it or what was in the letter he looks down at my hand that is now tightened on his he leans passed me and picks up a small letter and hands it to me "please sit and read it here isabella" and stands and is back on his throne they all know what's inside this letter they have read it is it bad has he agreed to join the volturi if he did aro would be over the moon is Charlie ok I can't read it my hands are shaken I just stare at it "can i get some tea Maria" I say not turning to even look at her or to see if she's even here a wait until a tray with tea and sugar and milk is put down in front of me and pour myself some in a mug I turn back to letter and open it

My dearest bella

I can only write this letter to you as I cannot come in person Charlie is in good health and was told you where accepted into college early and will graduate high school due course. Your friends are of course fine and a understanding has been met

I have been living with our cousins as you know them I have recently come to realise my feelings for Tanya and are now living with them and will be for as long as need be

I am truly sorry

Edward

I am shocked at this my hands are shaken and my mind is in overdrive my feelings for Tanya oh no Tanya he is with her and I'm here for him because I love him I'm here to save him and he left me how can he leave me there are no tears in my eyes just horror I will surely die now they have no need for me what can I give them I stand and stare at aro he sits and stares at me what will I do I'm going to die for nothing for someone I thought loved me he said he did not when he left me but when he thought I died he came here to kill himself because he couldn't live without me or was it the guilt of me dying that he thought it was his fault and he waited until now to do this to me no no there's got to be a mistake but it's his written I can feel my heart shattering inside my chest jagging into my ribs and lungs he's done it again now there is no sun my sun my Jacob to pull me through to help me forget betrayed twice I should of listened to Jacob and stayed with him and been the Wolf girl

I turn from aro but I cannot move everything is so slow I cannot speak I'm scared to speak incase it breaks me how can this happen

Maria is beside me now the first time she looks at me her eye is swollen red black Blue almost purple everything explodes the happy nice girl that spoke to me that very first day had gone quiet and her head was bent down staring at the floor I ignored it thinking i angered her now I feel the anger from today's events to her eye all boil the surface I can't hold onto it i feel like a bomb going to explode I grab her arm and pull her hair back her face is frightened and now aro and the blonde haired vampire are beside us like the soft kitten is now a senile ravage beast going to hurt this poor girl but the marks trail down her cheek to her neck someone hurt this girl really hurt her

"what happened to you" I demand loudly angry

"I" but she looks away from me to the floor aro and the blonde vampire step back from us "tell me now" my hair coming over my face I demand her to answer me I turn to aro who is smiling and the blonde vampire who is unusually shocked just staring at me the tears start now and I can't stop them I'm on the floor forehead on the ground and knees to my chest "just get it over with and kill me I know I'm no use to you now I was only here for you to have Edward and alice and he no longer wants me so just do it" I half scream have gurgle at him I feel the cold hand on my arm and I am made to stand the blonde vampire stares at me with anger and disappointment

"you will not act this way you are to become a member of the volturi your temper tantrums will get you no where and as for your slave girl we will find out what happened to her so calm down" he now demands me "her name is Maria" I said trying to calm down I look at around who is now glancing at me amused "Well now that's done maybe you'd like to finish your tea" aro says but before I can answer I'm pulled to the table to sit and I have the mug in my hands warming me

Aro is a few steps from me with Maria "caius" he calls and the blonde vampire goes to him they whisper then caius is gone I sip my tea my fingers trembling around the cup

"don't worry child you heard caius you are to be a member of the volturi and with your gifts we won't need Edward" he smiles at me a soft comforting smile I can't think of Edward not now not without feeling angry at him and Tanya and what he's done to me

Cauis returns 20 minutes later all the tea gone and a human trailing after him Maria is now beside me she has a shake at the sight of this women what did she do to her I look at this brunette plain women and she is on her knees to aro

"what do you do here" he asks her

She looks at him as if he's a God and she's his most faithful worshipper "I cook for the humans lord" she replies bluntly but in awe he nods and turns to Maria "do you know this girl" he amusingly asks her knowing she does "Yes my lord" she reply again "she collects food from the kitchen" aro nods "and how does these Mars come to be on her face" he asks her knowing he could just touch her but he touched Maria so wants to see if she'll lie

"she was to come get breakfast for a human and then returned the food untouched my husband told me this girl tried to seduce him when I confronted her she denied it and blamed my husband so I struck out at her" aro nods "anything else" he says "no" she replied looking at Maria now aro laughs at this "Well what a tale did your husband tell you he tried to bed her and she refused him so he told you knowing this would be the outcome humans so petty and childish you will be punished for this as this certain girl is a hand made to a new member and she is not happy with her maids face" aro smiles and the women is dragged away screaming of the unfairness of the decision against her aro now turns to me "child you are to be part of our family you will be turned in good time" he says waving his hand for us to leave "thank you my lord" I say and follow Maria out the doors


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for mixing up chapter 4 and 5 I have fixed it now thanks for the good reviews as this is my first fanfic story so please leave me your reviews and be truthful and I'll update asap and if you want kept updated follow me thank you seriously

Chapter 6

The sun is still bright but not so high in the sky we head back to my room but we walk slowly sort of shuffling my mind is still reeling from the events from today Edward is gone with Tanya and Jacob and the pack are moving on Maria being hurt and me to stubborn to notice and caius he runs so hot and cold he is so human at moments and I can still feel him wipe my tears away and then in the great Hall so demanding and intimidating I think back to childish behaviour so ashamed to be seen that way but I can't change it at all Charlie thinks I'm at college and will be graduating there how did Edward get him to believe the story

Maria stops dead in front of me and I bump into her before I can stop myself I look around and see nothing at all everything suddenly became dark shadows bouncing of the stone walls Maria is staring straight ahead but I see nothing "what is it" I say starting to panic my voice shaking and my hands I touch her arm and she is stone cold but doesn't make a noise "Maria what is it" I say nearly screaming at her then she is flying back past me and I'm winded on the floor at the other end of the hall I see Maria standing then she's on the floor again I feel my head wet and taste copper in my mouth

I hear something clocking towards me footsteps but when I look into the darkness I see nothing then silence then the hall is full of light red flames dark cloaks and cold arms around me whispering then shouting a scream now nothing but darkness

I woke to bright lights and silence I heard rumbling beside me but when I try to turn my head but a shooting pain right down neck and white dots in my eyes so I close them "shoo don't move" I heard a voice beside me say "what" I manage to say but my voice goes coarse and I start to cough then a hand is on my cheek and a straw in my mouth when I stop gasping for air I take a sip out of the straw and taste water and then it's gone "wow you needed that" the voice says sounding more recognizable I open my eyes slowly and see caius sitting on the bed beside me I try to sit up slowly this time but the pain jolts me and I make a shriek this time "lay down" caius says demanding but with a smile that I can't help smile back to so as I lay back down not very dignified so he leans over and helps me sit up with pillows behind my back and head his red eyes concentrating on his every movement being gentle and slow I can't help but laugh at his smile broadens on his face and sits down beside me shoulder to shoulder and lays his arm around me "what happened" I ask now not choking on the words his arm tightens around me and is looking away from now "caius please tell me what happened and how is maria" I say practically begging now he huffs and looks back at me "Maria is fine" then pauses "she's another room she had a blow to the head but she'll be OK your head hit the wall hard but thankfully your ok no impending damage" he says with a smile "I'm already a clutz what can be worse" I laugh his eyes are like red daggers pointing right at me I lay my head down on his shoulder he's so cold but it feels nice on my face I close my eyes and he lays his head on mine "someone got in and attacked you we heard the commotion and when we got there they where gone you and Maria where down demeri tried to track them down but the trail only went so far and totally disappeared" he says sounding doubtful "so now what happens but I thought demetri" I say "he is the best that's why it's so weird no one disappears from him ever" he says my eyes are still closed I want to open them but then what I know this is real or fake am I dreaming the sadistic caius is laying beside me in a bed "can i get up" I say very quickly "Yes but you've got to do it slowly" he says moving from me i open my eyes slowly and I see him in a black top and jeans I still can't get used to this image of him without his black cloak he put his hand in mine Intending to help me up so I let him it takes a few moments to get me up with my feet on the floor I'm wearing my comfy jogging trousers and grey T I feel a little dizzy and he puts his hand on my back to steady me "I want to go for a walk get fresh air" I say mostly to myself "it's starting to get dark out so maybe we should stay inside but I can take you somewhere to get air without leaving the castle" he says with a small smile I smile widely back and my jaw starts to hurt I nod then he keeps hold of my hand and walks at my pace as I put on a pair of high slippers that won't fall of or make me more clumsy

We walk slowly through the halls it's growing darker faster but we walk in silence he never let's go of my hand and doesn't go to far ahead but stays by my side we walk up stairs and pass a small arched window and the moon is sitting high in the sky on a dark blue canvas we walk passed the window slowly and come to a small hall I stop looking around me "don't worry I'm here" caius says trying to make me feel better but it somehow does knowing he's beside me but why does that make feel better it should've been Edward making me feel safe to help me out of bed and to have small talk but instead it's him I walk forward with him what's wrong with me is it a vampire thing I have or a just what I don't know he opens a door that's waiting for us at the end of the hall and we walk through it a bed is laying slanted in the corner of the room all brown and white sheets brown doors on the wall near the bed but beyond the bed to doors laying open and that's where he walks me to I feel the wind on face I smile we on a large stone balcony looking out to the dark blue sky and a large moon and thousands of twinkling stars we sit on black couch and stare out at the sky a knock on the door and he gets up to the door I can hear talking but can't hear what there saying then the doors close then him coming back I'm laying against the arm rest with my legs curled up behind me he walks in so fast and pulls a table towards the couch and lays a tray with sandwiches and juice on it and smiles at me as he sits beside me "it's beautiful" I say in awe "I know that's why this is my room" he says laughing "now eat you've not ate in 2 days since well you where asleep" he smiles at me and that smile just makes me laugh and he gives me a look of confusion he leans over me and his blonde hair covers his face he lifts a small saucer with two painkillers on it he nudges it to me and I swallow them with some orange juice and grab a cookie that's laying beside the sandwiches and break pieces of and eat it slowly my throat feels raw "do you have any idea who it was" I say to him but stare at the large moon high in the sky "no do you know who would want to hurt you" he says Victoria is my first thought but she's not stupid enough to attack me here and how would she know I was here my silence is deafening I turn to look at caius and he's staring at me I sit up now putting the cookie down "I don't know" I say being a terrible liar I knows straight away "tell me I can't protect you if I don't know" he says angrily "I don't know ow it's them so I don't know and why do you care so much anyway why does it bother you that I'm safe" I say the look on his face the shock the pain I hurt him but it disappears so quickly and his face is full of anger "I'm sorry i just don't think they would come here to attack me never mind I don't think they know I'm here" I say leaning over to him I put my hand on his arm and the anger is gone he closes his eyes and he's a statue marble his lashes are so long I reach out and touch his cheek not meaning to my hand has a mind of its own he's so cold but so soft to touch he opens his eyes and stares at me I look right into his dark red eyes and my heart stops and jump starts itself he leans in and kisses me slowly then quickly I rap my fingers in his hair and kisses him back hungrily and wanting nothing else but this kiss but him his hands on my face in my hair down my back then stops he stops and pulls back and smiles at me and I smile back I lay on his shoulder with his arm around me he leans over for a sandwich and gives it to me I laugh but eat it anyway as we sit and watch the stars


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We lay on the couch and watch the moon disappear and watch the sun rise my eyes are itchy and drooping the sandwiches are long gone his arms are around me now as he's sitting up against the arm of the chair and my back is layed against his stomach I feel my head pressing into his chest and I can't keep my eyes open but try he rubs his hand against my back and I can't hold it back anymore and fall asleep

I wake to light not shining in bright but enough to know it's not early I sit up and look around I'm in Caius's room in his bed it's so big and comfy there's a set of clothes layed out with a note on it i pick it up sheepishly as letters haven't been my best communication lately

My Isabella

I have been called for business downstairs or I wouldn't have left but stayed to watch you sleep food will be on its way and clothes have been layed out for you

Cauis

The memory's of last night hits me the kiss the hungry kiss it was amazing then watching the sky and fallen asleep I need to get a watch my sleep schedule is upside down and I don't know what's what I get up and find a saucer with 2 painkillers and orange juice beside the clothes and take them and swallow the juice I get up and find the bathroom in the double doors I found last night it's huge a large bath to fit maybe four people a large sink and another set of doors I open them and it's a walk in closet and when I close them and turn around I see a shower big enough to fit three or four people I walk over to it and switch it on I turn to the mirror above the sink my face is pale my hair all over the place and bruises on my forehead at my hair line I take my clothes off putting them in a basket I assume is laundry and go in the shower

The shower was amazing my hair feels so much better only the part I hit against the wall is still tender I wrap a towel around me drying quickly I go get my fresh clothes I see a pair of jeans and the same kind of long sleeved top but in dark blue "God I need clothes" I whisper to myself but through them on I find a comb an elastic deodorant and toothbrush under the clothes so with everything else sorted I tackle my hair and put it in a bun as it's really the only thing I can do but bits of hair still fall out anyway I put on socks and a pair of trainers and leave caius room and head back towards my room

I make it back eventually and realise I never ate since I never saw no food and don't know where the kitchens where I sit on my bed not sure what to do now looking around non of my books are here I my ipod isn't here what do I do then a knock comes to the door "come in" I say hesitantly the door opens slowly and it's Maria I sigh in relief

"hey sorry you weren't where you were supposed to be so I assumed you where here foods here" she says her black eye isn't swollen but still tinted in yellow but she still doesn't look well "thank you" I say gesturing her in she brings a wheeled tray in and places it beside the bed and lifts a the tray of with toast and eggs and there's coffee tea and juice on the tray I poor myself a cup of coffee as I may need it and lift a slice of toast with some egg on it and take a bite "how are you" I say after swallowing she nods "I'm good" still not looking at me I put my toast down "please sit down" I pat the bed in front of me "I know your mad at me bit I was so angry that someone done that to you then the whole being attacked how are you doing really" I say being sincere

She looks at me and sits "I'm good they had me checked out they said you where ok I had to believe them I'm not mad I was just scared that's all" she says I nod remembering the scream I heard "was that you who screamed after we got attacked" I said looking at her she looks up at me "no that was you caius lifted you and you screamed" she said sounding shocked I couldn't remember I lifted a slice of toast taking another bite I nodded at her

"Alright I don't remember much us leaving heading back to the room you stopping being thrown back me being thrown then darkness a scream then darkness caius carried me" I said sort of surprised at the thought she looks at me and gets herself a coffee "Yes we where heading back to the room I thought I saw something in the shadows like red eyes but it was crazy I swear it was like I saw the eyes but I didn't see it i knew it was there but I didn't it was like it was in my head sort of the thing was in my head I couldn't move or do anything even when I was trying to tell you you where panicking and I couldn't tell you to run it was to late" she says taking a breath then a sip of coffee "then what" being curious she looks at her coffee then takes another sip "then I saw black cloaks and flames and aro and caius even Marcus was there and the guard Alec demetri Felix Jane once aro read my thoughts caius went to keep you safe and the rest of the guard went to find it the commotion of us been thrown alerted them imaging if we hadn't been they wouldn't of known would've been to late" she states matter of factly then takes another sip of her coffee so the vampire who done this knew what they where doing it was to scare me or to let me know it could get me but by doing it like it had it stated to the volturi that they could be bypassed but be put on high alert

"there still searching they won't stop until it's found this is not aloud to walk into the volturi and do this it's an act of war seriously" she says trying to make me feel better then I stand and I'm out the room walking towards aro I need to tell him everything he needs to know Maria is behind me confused I don't even wait for the doors to open I throw them open caius and aro are standing g near the table and Marcus is sitting down staring into space they both look up at the same time caius in a sort of shock aro smiles "Isabella my child you join us how are you" he says with his large smile and pearly whites his hands moving up to his waist I bend to a curtsey "my lord I need My thoughts known to you" I say feeling flushed in the cheeks " sit sit please child tell us" he gestures to himself and Cauis even Marcus

I sit at the bottom of the table and tell aro about Victoria and James I left out the pack as I don't want them to know about Jacob or even poor Emily if she lost Sam she be destroyed and I told them about the conversation myself and Maria had

"so I think you should call back everyone who is searching and keep them here if this is an act of war they will want everyone gone so they can attack there will be less people to fight and by the time they return it will be to late" I say sounding a little paranoid now that the thoughts are out

"Well that makes sense caius get send someone out and make sure they return" aro says looking deep I thought caius nods he gets up and is beside me I smile at him and he smiles back and then he's gone

"thank you for telling us I thought if you had a chance to escape you would take it" aro says looking at me now deeply more affectionately "Well I enjoy being here I don't think I'd leave to be honest even if I had a choice" I say meaning it "ah" Marcus says the first time I've heard him speak and he reaches his hand over to aro and takes it arose face lights up and he giggles really giggles with excitement he looks at me with sparks in his eyes "you would stay here to be with Cauis" he says "how did I miss it" he asks Marcus but doesn't get a reply I'm struck deep to the core would I leave Cauis could I I'm not sure I could he's driven himself deep in my bones I don't know how to answer "it's so obvious Cauis caring for you I didn't see him for days when you where bed ridden he returns and you not long after but you both feel the same way could it be" he almost asks himself he stands and walks to middle of the hall I stand and follow not sure how to answer just look at him dumbfounded like a doll who cannot talk

Caius returns moments later me standing in the middle of the hall Marcus huffing and ahhing and aro talking to himself but when they notice caius they stop and aro laughs not at us but at some inside joke almost "what did I miss" caius demands "well" I say but don't know how to answer "secrets that only Marcus can uncover" he laughs again and caius looks at me the look on my face must say the whole story because he just stares at aro in shock "how did you know" aro demands "Marcus figured it out the disappearing acts the long stares and smiles the sentimental act towards her" aro says so plainly I forgot Maria was in the room "so now what" Cauis says asking aro "Well if you'd like to turn her yourself you can since you want her as a mate but does she want you" aro asks more me than him they stare at me waiting for an answer I look at aro and Marcus even Maria who are all staring at me waiting for an answer but when I turn to caius his eyes on me watching waiting patiently how can such a sadistic evil vampire make me want him so much I lay my hand in his "Yes I do want him of he'll take me" I laugh mostly to myself embarrassed everyone watching a private exchange

"forever" he says

Leaning down to kiss me and aro laughing as I kiss caius back not the passionate kiss from last night but the soft loving kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 days later

Everyone knows about me and caius and it's normal no one asks questions he doesn't need to hide who he is and I don't need to lie to people me and Maria went shopping for clothes Jane came with us to make sure we weren't attacked and she's not as evil as I remembered but more fun I was moved into bigger room even though I spend most of my time in Caius's room reading his books watching the sky laying in his arms we never go to far it's like he knows I can't go to far at the moment everything is quiet no more attacks no warnings or threats or anything really everything is calm and aro is overprotective but gives me my space I miss Charlie and Renee I miss Alice my best friend. And how much I miss Jacob but I can't contact any of them the thought kills me even if I could I could contact I don't think I could take the pain of speaking to to them but not being near them

I'm walking through the halls with all these thoughts running through my head and Maria walking beside me staying quiet aro has called on us at the great Hall but we're walking slowly patiently I'm picking at my sleeves hair hanging loose my face has gone to its normal pale colour and I'm not so exhausted as I was when I first came the great Hall isn't far ahead but I stop feeling flustered in the short time I've been here this castle has turned into a home for me looking around I've never loved anywhere as much as here I compose myself head held high and walk into the great Hall standing a feet from aro and bow to him as I have come to do I see this brings a smile to his face as it always does and the memory of his shock the first time I done this always makes me smile I look at Marcus and nod then turn to caius who looks angry but not at me I can tell but he won't look at me

"dear child we have a guest" aro says to me standing and putting a gentle hand on my shoulder I turn with him walking towards the table but when I see who's sitting there I stop dead my shock I'm frozen cannot move I wasn't expecting to see Edward

I just stand there shocked not moving I realise aro is looking at my reaction I look at aro not knowing how to proceed

"how can we help you" I say through clenched teeth thoughts of Tanya running through my mind and anger building through me Edward stares at me and takes a step towards me and I step back "Bella please I came as soon as I heard about what happened Alice couldn't get hold of me" he said hand up like I'm a frightened animal "now you know I'm alive and in safe hands" I gesture to the volturi members in the room and see Jane smile "you can leave" I finish calmly trying not to scream at him he looks at me shocked I know that he knows about me and caius Alice would've saw it and told him or her would of read it in caius thoughts or aro's or anyone else's I turn to caius who is still on his throne in a black suit and red tie blonde hair resting on his shoulders and his bright red eyes he fed recently I can see it in his eyes he is watching us curiously not knowing the outcome I smile at him hoping he will understand my thought are only for him but he just looks at Edward as I turn back to Edward he opens his mouth but stops he's trying to find the right words "can we speak alone" he says to me and only me I turn to aro to see if he has any input and hear Edward sigh I ignore it I don't wish to be alone with him as I want to scream and shout at him I won't forgive him for what he's done aro is in thought "it it your choice child" he says I wait to see any reaction from caius but he stares at Edward his gaze not dropping "ok" I say to Edward "I'll be in the gardens" I say to aro and bow aro bends and kisses my cheek as I walk towards the doors of the great Hall I turn to Jane hoping she can see my reaction which thankfully she does she walks slowly behind me far enough for privacy but close enough if I need help Edward is in step beside me when I'm walking out the doors to the garden I can feel Jane's gaze on me which is reassuring I do trust Edward he saved my life more than I can count but I don't know this part of Edward I feel as though he has changed I walk to a bench and sit he sits beside me I can see change at the doors to the garden turning away for privacy but close enough if I need her

"what do you want" I say not caring for his feelings towards him he smiles at me his old smile that was just for me "I'm here for you Bella" he says to me honestly "no Edward go back to Tanya" I stand to walk away and he's in front of me "that was" he stops "that was a mistake I went there to clear my head I didn't know how to help you out of this one" he says waiting on me saying something so I nodded "it just happened a moment of madness I sent the letter and then" he stops looking away from me "by then it was too late I heard what happened to you I wasn't there to help you I hurt you" he says words nearly stumbling out "we think it's Victoria" I say factly he disagrees shaking his head "no Alice had been watching her it's not her" he says putting his hand up to touch my face and I step back "you should leave" I say to him meeting his gaze so he knows how I feel "no I'm staying until you ate mine then I'm staying and being with you here as a vampire I'll be by your side forever" he says to me and I laugh at him I can't believe I'm laughing Jane turns to look at me confused I don't know if she can hear what he's saying but I can't help it

"no you leave I don't want you here" I say to him "to late I joined the volturi I'm here to protect you from everything" I hear the double meaning caius "I will show you. You still love me and the volturi can't say no if a vampire wants to join them especially one who can read minds" he says almost smiling "fine" I say walking back towards Jane with a smile on my face and head held high if one thing I learned here is that I cannot show weakness or be childish I'll get on with my life here and ignore him I'm beside Jane and she squeezes my hand eyes full of questions I nod at her and we turn to go back inside Edward on our heels

The doors to the great Hall is open and we walk in caius and aro are talking it's obvious now no one heard our conversation and I'm not sure how to react I walk to them and smile at caius Edward is behind me and stands by my side "so Edward is joining us after all" aro says I nod at him but Edward is by my side and you could actually cut the air with a knife with all the tension in the room I look to caius who is still staring at Edward I look at the window and it's darker than I thought "Well It's getting late I'm going to my room" I say to no one in particular aro leans down and kisses my cheek and I kiss his I smile and bow to him a goodnight ritual we have developed over the days Maria is waiting at the doors when I get there I turn to caius who is still watching Edward when I look at Edward he is smiling "caius" I barely say and he turns to me and smiles "I'll be there in a moment Isabella" he says turning to aro again I walk with Maria out the room.

We walk slowly I'm not sure where we're going we just walk she looks at me then turns her head away "is everything ok" I ask her and stop near a window she nods but doesn't look at me "tell me" I put my hand on her arm and wait patiently it takes a few moments for her so I be patient

"caius isn't happy" she says looking at me waiting on a reply but I wait for her to go on "he thinks you will leave him for Edward he saw you laughing with Edward in the courtyard" she says I laugh again I look at her place my hands on her arms but she looks grim I wait for my laughter to stop "it's not like that I was laughing at Edward yes but only because" and I see Edward walking towards us and stop beside me "Bella may I walk you to your room" he says very politely "no thank you I'm waiting on caius" I reply calmly and sure of myself "it is no problem apparently my room is just down the hall from yours" he says and looks at me pleasingly I turn to Maria who is a few steps away from us "as I've said I'm waiting on caius" I say louder than necessary he smiles "you do not need to worry my intentions are honourable I can keep you safe" he says I have no reply other than repeating myself "how is Alice" I say instead Edward looks at me now strangely "immediately not sure I've not seen anyone since I left" he says guilty and I regret asking the question Alice must of called him and told him of the attack and he came straight here I nod not sure what to say so I sit at a bench and say nothing

"so can I walk you to your room" he says again "no thank you I can do that" hearing Caius's voice I stand and he walks to me and puts his arm around me "thank you anyway Maria you may go" he says to her rather abruptly and she leaves quickly as possible without running "goodnight" Edward says I nod and turn with caius we walk and I walk in a daze with only caius really holding me up I think the reality of it has now hit me Edward has come to get me he loves me but he went to Tanya he was with her his words echoes in my head "it just happened a moment of madness it was a mistake" it keeps replaying I don't realise where I'm walking until I'm standing in Caius's room which I'm grateful for I look at him now holding me he takes a few steps away and walks to the bathroom leaving the door open he's only gone a moment but is back with a pair of jeans on and a tight t-shirt he is standing right in front of me staring at me not sure how he's going to react I can't read his expression he passes me clothes I go to the bathroom and change brush my hair wash my face brush my teeth then wash my face again I leave my hair down I walk back into the room and he's not here I walk to the balcony and he's sitting on the couch staring out I go and sit beside him but not to close I want to see his face but it's just like a statue not moving "caius" I say putting my hand on his and his face changes he smiles he looks at me for the first time since being in that hall "what did I do please tell me why your mad at me' I say but he just smiles leans in and kisses me the kiss is long and tender I pull my hands up around his head his arms are around me electricity coursing through me I feel so content and happy but I pull away "caius" is all I say through hard breathing I feel myself choke up "Isabella you still love him" he says looking right in my eyes down to my soul "no I don't" I say and really mean it "I don't love Edward I really don't I can feel it lifted from me I still feel kindness but that is it and well hatred" I say to him he looks at me "Well why are you crying" he says wiping a tear from my cheek I never realised I had let show "because your so mad and I'm the cause of it I don't want to lose you" I say to him I cant lie to him "what where you laughing about with him please tell me it's killing me" he says holding my two hands in his I nod "he thinks he can win me back so I started laughing at him I couldn't help it and I wanted Jane there well" I said not sure how to put it "I understand the Jane part he wouldn't risk irritating you with Jane there he wants you back he loves you " and he stops looks at me for my reaction I don't even flinch "caius I'm tired it's been a long day can I lay down" he nods and follows me to the bed "I don't care if he loves me I don't love him" I say to caius hoping he will understand he nods and we lay down in bed and he kisses me as I fall asleep in his arms

I wake in the morning the sun hasn't been up long caius isn't here and I can hear something at his door "caius is that you" no answer "Maria" I call I walk to the door the floor cold below my feet I get to the door and put my hand on the handle I wait a few moments then pull the door open nothing I sigh there's nothing there

Then out of nowhere Edward appears "I'm sorry Bella I do love you but you can't stay here" he pulls me towards him I go to scream but he puts his hand on my mouth and when he turns me so my back is against his chest I see caius laying on the floor head apart from his body ripped apart and I feel it teeth into my neck the venom running down through my veins in my blood I scream and struggle but it's to late I'm turning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I scream and scream and cant stop

"shoo" I hear a familiar voice "shoo it's ok I'm here" caius sitting right up beside I panic my heart going so fast I can't breath I really can't breath my hands shoot to my neck not a bite mark nothing I look at my skin human skin I look back at caius alive safe I jump at him with my hands feeling his face running my hands through his hair down his neck "it was just a nightmare a nightmare" I keep repeating to myself "your ok Isabella your ok what is it" he puts his arms around me and pulls me towards him pressing me against him "your ok" I say to him repeating his words to him "I'm ok I'm ok don't leave me" I say sounding pathetic but holding onto him he kisses my head then my forehead and my cheek then my mouth "never" he says as I kiss him back "I'll stay with you forever" he says reassuring me I kiss him now holding him closer to me than he ever was but he stops us and looks at me my tears I feel them running down my face "tell me" he says wiping them away as quickly as they came "I can fix it" he smiles his sadistic smile I came to love "you have already your hear but you where gone" I stop the image flashing through my head a permanent scar in my memory "you where gone for forever" I say to him he smiles at me and pulls me closer to him and we lay down we lay there until the sun came up I couldn't close my eyes without that image haunting me he gets up he's been called to the great Hall "come when your ready you can sit with us today I won't tell them" he says to me kissing me goodbye not long after he left I showered and he left and Maria showed up with breakfast we ate together at a table Caius had brought in for me "about yesterday" I say to Maria she shakes her head at me "you don't have to explain everything is calm caius looks his usual self but you look tired" she says I nod "rough night" I said laughing a little trying to lighten the mood she smiles at me nods and we finish breakfast and we walk towards the great Hall but I pass it she just follows me to the courtyard I sit on a bench for a while and get some air she sits with me and waits patiently with me

An hour later we walk back towards the great Hall aro Cauis and Marcus are all on there thrones I walk to aro and bow he kisses my cheek and I kiss his "good morning child your joining us today" he says with a small smile not his usual self he must of touched caius and realised what's worrying us all "Yes" I say bowing again "if you would be generous enough to allow it" I say he laughs "Isabella you are family you shall do as you please" he says with a smile so broad I can't read it he gestures to my usual table and I sit near the top and Maria comes with a tray with coffee on it and wuthering heights layed on the table for something to read they sit on there thrones looking rather intimidating and splendid as I sip my coffee and read my book I hear someone talking but don't look up until I realise it's Edward I hear my name being said so I put my book down and stand he sees me then caius is leaning forward towards him looking very angry I walk forwards not sure what is going on aro stands gesturing for everyone to calm down I'm a feet away from them when Maria puts a hand on my arm "Bella no" she says but I walk towards them "what is going on" I say determined to know why my name is said aro looks at me now "there is just a small disagreement my child" aro says resting his hand on my shoulder "but maybe you can enlighten us on this situation" he smiles

now I look at everyone waiting on who will explain "Well Edward here has come to ask a favour" aro says letting it sink in I look at Edward who nods "we all know you shall be turned and he wants to do it" aro says with a smile I look at aro not sure if I'm hearing this Edward wants to turn me my dream comes back in flashes in my mind "but" aro continues "Cauis also wants to turn you such a dilemma" aro says looking at the two men smiling "what do you think Bella" asking me is this happening really happening

"why are you doing this" I turn to Edward accusingly "why" I demand voice rising "why now after everything" my voice echoing the hall around me fear I feel it rapping around me my dream flashing in my mind the pain of seeing Cauis gone forever from me "Bella you don't understand" he says "understand what that you turn me I leave here and go back to being a Cullen and living my life my eternity happily with you" I interrupt him I say it calmed so calmly it's sadistic like Cauis I don't want to be harsh to him but doesn't he see I don't love him he hurt me to much far to much "I love you Bella" he says "so much I left to protect you I know it was wrong I hurt you I thought you died I couldn't live without you then you where alive then you then you where here I told you out there I told you" he says caius is beside me now standing around is watching us watching the drama unfold "your here I can change you we can be together we can stay here be part of the volturi we can live here and be happy" he says so convincingly "Edward" I say I can feel caius beside I look up at him and see his red eyes he's not drank today the images of him is layed out in my head I put my hand on his arm "it's ok" I tell him and aro and caius sit on there thrones Edward is now in the middle of the room somehow I never saw him move "Edward" I say again I don't know what I'm saying or feeling I feel so confused everything is muddled but "I love you Bella" he says again "Edward" I stop looking right at him walk closer to him "I don't love you" I say as much as I know this is going to hurt him he needs to hear it again he needs to believe it "you loved me once you can love me again let me change you let me show you" he says to me I turn to look at caius who is watching me and turn back to Edward "please Bella we can do this I can do this" he says his eyes are gold his hair is messy and he's standing alone in a room of vampires he doesn't like to be with me "Edward please listen to me" I say calmly "Bella I have joined the volturi I will be here forever for you forever be with me" he says I feel the fear of last night's dream overcome me "no I can't" I say confident of my answer but he shakes his head at me "can we speak a moment alone please" he says "it won't make a difference Edward the answer will stay the same" I say to him can't he understand my feelings towards him now they have changed "Bella you don't know what your doing you don't understand why are you doing this Bella" he says exasperated but I do understand and know what I'm doing and I'm getting angrier at him for not letting me have this choice he walks closer to me pulling my hands in his there's no electricity shooting through me like I do with Cauis no jump start of your heart "please Bella" he says again "but I don't love you Edward not like I did before" I say to him please just stop Edward please I can't do this not here not now I just can't I think to myself "why, why not Bella just listen to me" he says again "I am but your not listening to me Edward your not listening" I say my voice raising "I love you Isabella swan" he says pulling me towards him I hear voices behind me but Ignore them "be with me forever" he repeats "no Edward I don't love you" I say nearly shouting feeling angrier and angrier at him how can I feel so angry at someone I used to love "why not why can't you give me a chance please" he says again I feel it rising inside me bursting out and I can't stop it

"because" I shout "that's not an answer Bella" he says smiling the smile just makes me explode "because I don't love you" I say shouting at him throwing my hands in the air he goes to talk but it's too late "I don't love you your not going to change me Edward why can't you listen to me" I shout throwing my hands up in the air don't care who's watching me act like a maniac he "Bella please" he says again "no no I love him ok I love him" I shout at Edward "I'm in love with caius" I scream at him I stop everything stops the talking behind me Edward myself I'm shocked I said it I actually said I turn to caius and he's staring at me now aro is laughing and I feel my face on fire I turn and walk out so embarrassed I said it and it wasn't even to him every vampire in the castle heard it and I never said it to him I screamed it at my ex vampire boyfriend I keep walking I hear talking behind me and laughing I pass Edward who is just stood and out into the hall and to a open window I need air I can't breath I can't believe what just happened

I feel cold hands turning me I look up to see caius standing over me he pulls me towards him and kisses me so passionately I don't want it to stop but he pulls away "say it again" he says whispering "I love you caius" I whisper to him "and I love you Isabella" and he leans down and kisses me again my body is alight with Love and passion but he is gone he is laying on the floor on the other side of the room I scream and run towards him but he's up and it's so fast I can't move I can't see he's gone then reappears Edward is on the floor in pain I look up and Jane is standing at the door two men lift Edward and pull him away Jane following behind with a smile on her face I rush to caius but he looks fine he turns to me and smiles "I should of seen that coming" he says he leans down and kisses me on the head the flashes of the dream last night flashes through my head a scar forever imprinted in my head caius on the floor head apart from his body the image will be with me for eternity

We head back into the great Hall aro is standing smiling "Well child caius shall turn you" he says to me "if you are sure" he continued I nod looking at caius who smiles then sits on his throne so does aro Jane returns then and gives me a smile almost laugh really I feel my face going red "Edward is confined what shall we do with him now" she asks aro he sits thoughtfully "give him time to calm down if he wishes to leave allow him to if he wants to stay here and join us he shall" he says to her and she nods and leaves "aro he is a danger he turned so quickly on us" Caius says to him "tut tut tut don't worry he wouldn't risk it again it was a shock for him well for everyone really he thought our Isabella was his mate which you both disagree" he looks at me but I just stare at them I walk back to the table and lift wuthering heights and leave to my room and allow them to argue it out


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm in my room and my mind is spinning I told Maria to go that I'd be fine I throw wuthering heights on the table changed for bed and threw myself onto the king size bed not bothering to pull the covers over me I lay on my stomach and fell asleep

I kept waking throw the night to voices and the cold I would just drift straight back of to a dreamless sleep

When I did wake I didn't even open my eyes I rolled over and hit something hard "shoo" caius said and pulled me towards him I lay on his chest while he stroked my hair and face keeping my eyes closed I didn't want to move and drifted of again

I woke again everything was silent I opened my eyes and the sun was just rising I sat up caius wasn't here I went to the bathroom showered brushed my hair and teeth so once I was dressed I went back to my room with a towel and sat on my bed drying my hair slowly a knock came to the door I hesitate "who is it" I say "it's Maria" she says I sigh she comes in before I even answer and smiles at me holding a tray with breakfast on it I continue drying my hair with the towel she walks over to me "eat first dry later" she says to me smiling "how are you now" she says more seriously this time so I put the towel down give her a smile I pull the tray closer "I'm feeling better after the sleep and shower" I say smiling at her I look around the room feeling strange being here I'm so used to being in caius room it feels strange "he's in a meeting the now but he'll be back soon" she said glancing away from me "he stayed with you he didn't want to leave but he had to go" she said smiling at me "but are you going to spill" she says with a broad smile now I laugh at her now "ok" I say "spill about what" I say to her "you love him" she says smiling "when did you realise" she says to me but how can I tell her this "Well when I realised when I knew I couldn't lose him" I say biting toast and playing with my eggs "a few days ago" I finish "what's the meeting about" I ask curious she looks at away and everything became awkward now "it's about Edward if he's staying or going" she looks at me but I continue chewing "do you want to go" she asks I shrug "put your shoes on" she says laughing so I do then take a sip of my coffee to help swallow my toast and eggs I leave to the great Hall

My hair is still damp when I get to the doors of the great Hall and there closed but they open when I get to them caius aro and Marcus are on there black gold thrones and Edward is in the middle of the room I walk passed them and stand near Jane beside the thrones I don't turn to caius or aro I just stand there "Well Edward what's your answer are you staying and joining the volturi or are you leaving if you leave you shall go in peace aro says from his throne smiling Edward looks at me now and smiles but I don't return it life has changed from my birthday from the one silly paper cut how different life could of been "I'm staying here with the volturi" he says not taken his eyes of me I nod mostly to myself what did I expect he would leave and life would get back to normal "you shall be part of the volturi but you cannot attack other members no matter the circumstances Edward" aro said glancing at me then back to Edward "humans are so curious but Isabella she is unlike others" aro says smiling at me I smile back "now that this is dealt with we can move on and become dear friends Edward" aro says to him and Edward agrees with him

The doors open again a familiar figure appears walking towards us I step forward then again "Alice" I say she passes Edward and comes straight to me "Bella how are you" she says we hug I don't want to let go but she pulls away "oh Alice has came for a visit to see you Bella" aro says she never takes her eyes here I don't know where to start what to ask what to say so much has happened "let's walk" she says pulling me towards the door I turn to caius who is smiling at us Edward turns to walk with us "em no girls only" Alice says to Edward with a smile and he stops and just stands there I wave Jane back Alice I trust with every part of me she leads me out to the court yard and we sit on the bench "Alice u need to explain" she shoos me "Bella I've been watching you I understand well sort of well most of it you love caius how did that" so I told her everything from when they left to the letter to caius the Dream Edward everything and she listens to everything "that doesn't sound like Edward" she says about the dream "it wasn't Edward seeing caius like that made me realise I couldn't lose him it's so different with caius Alice I really do love him" I say looking at her "Well I'm going to stick with you I just don't Edward to be hurt" she says sadly "either do I no matter what happened between us I don't want him hurt I stayed here to keep him safe and now he's here anyway" I say the day I decided to stay in never thought this would happen at all "I know I understand but Carlisle and Esme said hey from them" I smile poor Esme "you can't stay here Alice" I say more worried than usual "I'm only here for a visit aro wouldn't want to upset you" she laughs "he has grown attached to you its unusual well more attached than his other usual things" she says almost silently "how's Charlie" I ask her now "he's good he's telling everyone your at college early" she says rolling her eyes "how did he believe it" I said she giggles "Well Charlie loves me you know so when I told him he believed me and I've been going over and watching him you know Esme's has been cooking for him as well he loves her cooking" she laughs I laugh I can't help it Charlie is a sucker for Alice we stay out here and talk until it's dark "so I brought somethings for you there in your room your friend is unpacking them for you I need to go see Edward before I leave I've got a flight to catch" we stand and hug I don't want her to leave but she has to we let go of each other and we walk back to the great room caius is walking out and Alice says goodbye again and heads back into the great Hall but stops as caius passes her "be good to her ok" she says to caius seriously he smiles at her "forever" he reply's to her and she smiles at us he walks to me and pulls me closer and we walk up the stairs to his room


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We lay on the couch watching stars a tray full of scraps are laying on the table caius loves watching me eat it's very dark but the stars look brighter "how are you feeling Isabella" he says pulling me closer "good" I say just staring at the sky the moon is high in the sky "do you regret your decision" he says I pull away and look at him he looks sad now "caius" I say sitting on my knees facing him on the couch he doesn't turn to look at me "caius there was no decision I didn't just decide you" I look at him he turns to me now "I love you caius you" I say putting my hands on his "you looked so happy with Alice" I laugh " that's because we are close we've always been close" I say to him "she's like a sister to me" I say looking at him he turns away "I thought you would want to leave with Edward and be with the Cullen's you can if your really wanted to" he says to me he's giving me a choice if I want to leave "no I want to be with you I want to be here I want you" I say to him I lean in and kiss him hard passionately I don't want to stop he kisses me back gentle at first and then roughly my breathing is fast but we stop my heart is racing and jumping through my chest "Isabella" he says and it just makes me want to kiss him but he pulls me towards him and lays my head on my chest running his fingers through my hair "I love you caius" say to him "and I love you Isabella" he reply's and we sit and watch the sky

I wake in his bed with him beside me still holding me "good morning" he says smiling at me "good morning" I reply to him smiling back at him I lean up and kiss him and he kisses me back "what are you doing today" I ask him smiling up at him "spending it with you" he says to me "what do you want to do" he says to me smiling I smile back and lean up and kiss him but a knock comes to the door and I sit back down "come in Maria" he calls and she walks in with a tray and lays it down on the bed in front of me she goes back to the door and lifts a bag "Alice said to give this to you" she says with a smile "and you are to wear it today" she smiles and leaves It on the bed for me and leaves I look at caius who shrugs at me

I eat breakfast and shower dry my hair I put on the clothes and shoes Alice left for me tight blue jeans with rips and a plain white v neck top and a pair of flat shoes so I'm to clumsy she put I a clear lip gloss eye liner and mascara I put them on and stare at myself in the mirror feeling weird but I walk out anyway Caius is in plain jeans and tight top he lifts a jacket and pulls it on the black leather makes his face look paler his eyes redder he turns to me and stares I blink and he's standing in front of me he leans down and kisses me "where do you want to go" he asks me smiling

I smile "the clearing" I say walking towards the door opening it "so anywhere in the world and you choose the clearing" he says laughing "Yes the clearing why" I say is he mocking me but he just stops very close to me putting bus hands on my hips and leans down and kisses me my body is electrified with him being so close my eyes are closed and he pulls back "ok the clearing" he says and I open my eyes and turn around we walk down the stairs and back towards the courtyard he holds my hand all the way down he turns to me smiling "what" I say jokingly "your beautiful" he reply's to me I feel my cheeks flush I turn my face from him and keep walking down the stairs we get down to main hall and when I turn to look at him I see Edward walk out the great Hall he walks towards us "Bella how are you" he says smiling at me "I'm great how are you" I reply he ignores Cauis beside us but Cauis pulls me towards him wrapping his arm around my waist "I'm doing good" he says I nod "Well we should be going" I say walking past him and just keep walking caius stands staring at Edward who is smiling but I keep walking until I'm our side in the courtyard and keep walking towards the clearing and then caius was beside me he loops his arm around my waist and walk silently to the clearing we walk down the path and the man made path and out into the clearing and I sit where I did before and he sits beside me I look around the clearing is as beautiful as I remembered I lay down on my back "what's wrong caius" I say to him he looks at me smiling I can't help but smile back at him "caius I want to ask you something" I sit up and look around I stand up and walk towards the edge of the clearing near trees "Isabella" he says I turn to him "when do you want me to" I stop feeling flustered he is beside me now looking at me "when do you want me to turn" his smile broadens I smile up at "do you still want to turn" he says looking down at me "of course I do I really do but no one has talked about it I was expecting aro to be pushing it" I say realising how pathetic I sound "I don't think aro will be pushing you since you told him you decide when you turn" I nod thinking I put my hands in his "have you thought about it" I asked he laughs now "of course I have you let me know when your ready and I'll change you" he says to me smiling down at me we walk back to the middle of the clearing and lay down caius pulling me closer to him

I wake to darkness caius is standing near the trees staring out Edward appears I sit up "caius" I whisper what's happening "caius but he just stands there "Bella run" Edward says gently in my ear "no caius" I say flatly to him caius is beside me "Edward take her alert the others get her out of here" caius says urgently wait what caius what Edward grabs me and moves me quickly back towards the path me stumbling I hear shouting behind me we rush to the great Hall aro and the other members are standing inside he speaks quickly Jane and Alec and a few other volturi members rush out "take Bella to her room" aro says to Edward he nods and I'm pulled back towards the stairs "no vampire can attack here" Edward says "caius" I keep repeating "he will be OK" Edward says snapping at me is this a dream it's so dark I can't see I stumble up the stairs but Edward keeps me upright just up ahead is the hall to my room "Bella run" Edward shouts and he's moving fast there's someone with him I run past I keep running past my room and keep running I end up in caius room it's dark here as well but I keep the lights out so I don't draw attention to myself I run to the bathroom and lock the door I hear noises around the castle echoing I hear screaming I smell smoke bang the bathroom door someone's here someone's with me inside caius room

Bang I hear it again the bathroom door bounces open

And I see red eyes


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cauis pov

Three vampires are laying detached around me Jane and Alex is throwing the parts into a fire I rush back to the great hall that doesn't take me long I listen for Bella but don't hear anything aro is throwing a arm away from him "aro where is she" I say he looks at me "Edward took her to her room" I nod and rush away damn Edward why didn't I leave him and keep Bella safe myself the answer is obvious I'm stronger than Edward but he is faster than me he could get Bella out of the way faster I'm at the top of the stairs and Edward is entangled with two newborns I pull one off and detach it's body quickly and the second is on the floor "where is she" I shout at Edward "I told her to run I couldn't protect her and keep these off her" he says she went that way now me and Edward rush to her room nothing I hear a heartbeat come from the bathroom I push the door open Maria "where is she" I demand she is shaken "she hasn't seen her" Edward obviously reading her mind

I rush out and head down the hall and to my room it's dark but my vampire senses picks up the scent of Bella the bathroom I rush to the door but it's broken there's blood on the floor Bella she's hurt I should not of left her "Bella" I say out loud hoping she is just hiding but knowing she's not here "Bella" I say again no no no I shouldn't of left her I should've stayed by her side I turn to Edward who's on the phone Alice he's on the phone to the Psychic I can hear her talking

"I can see her but it's dark she's unconscious" Alice says

"try Alice we need to find her now" Edward nearly shouts down the phone does she know who took her

So Edward repeats my question to her

"no Edward just red eyes a women maybe Victoria" she says

"I'll keep looking if I find anything I'll call dont worry we will find her I'm on my way were on our way" she says and the phone cuts out

Bella's pov

I wake In darkness the same red eyes looking down at me I know it's not caius I try to talk or move but I can't then I disappear into darkness

I wake to noises people arguing then I drift of again

Caius pov

Demetri is tracking Bella and Felix has went with him incase the see anymore newborns waiting for news is in bearable were all in the great Hall and everyone are arguing between themselves how did they get in without us seeing them or knowing that they where here but I can only think of Bella "who is leading them" I say does no one know "we think it's Victoria she wants to kill Bella but she won't until I'm there so I can watch because I killed her mate James to protect Bella" Edward says to us I'm on my throne I've never been this angry I just want to kill I've recently suppressed this part of me for Bella but now it's raging inside me and I want to let it out I stand and walk out the door through the court yard and to the clearing no one tried to stop me she must be far away enough so we can't track her but close enough to hide her I stand staring out at the trees this always brings me peace I can't lose Bella I have already lost a mate Athendora I cannot lose another I was unnaturally cruel in the beginning and after Athendoras death I became unmerciful no one could do wrong to me I would kill them before they would blink I enjoyed it I enjoyed the thrill of it the memory if the wolf's dragging her body away and I could do nothing to stop as they ripped apart my arm

I shake the memory away from myself I turn quickly and see Edward standing he does not speak just looks around him "I'm going to search Alice will be here she's watching for Bella if she finds anything we shall know" he says walks into the trees and I follow him

Bella pov

I drift in and out I hear voices talking it's getting lighter I see walls but not like a house but like a cave I manage to move now but try and stay quiet as possible I move towards the light but flinch and turn to my leg it's bleeding badly I can barely move it I pull myself forward and keep going towards the light I see trees everywhere but just barely I am pulled back into the cave by my bloody leg I scream at the pain I cannot see the person who is pulling me my eyes are full of water and into the darkness I descend again

Caius pov

The sun is up we've been running through the woods for hours and cannot find anything not a trace of Bella she has to be here somewhere she's got to be Edwards phone starts ringing

"Alice what did you see" Edward says

"Bella is alive I seen her she tried to get out into trees but she's hurt badly she's in some sort of cave or something I'm not sure" she says

Edward Nods to himself and hangs up

He turns to me I try to think are there any caves here anywhere there everywhere here but somewhere that you can hide and newborns would've survived and the memory jumps out at me I know where she is I run back to the castle

Bella pov

I'm dragged deeper into the cave and I hear hissing and gurgling noises "she tried to escape" says a males voice and I'm left in the middle of the dark room by myself but I don't think I'm alone I hear movement around me "hello" I say so low that I can barely hear an echo of my voice "hello Bella" says a women's voice I don't recognise but I hear footsteps towards me I try to crawl back but it's to late a foot is crushing on my bleeding leg and I can feel the hot blood pouring out of my wound I scream the pain sends flashes through my eyes my mind is spinning I hear water in my ears "who are you" I scream "we have a mutual friend" she reply's sassy

"Victoria" I say and she laughs at me now

"oh you are so human poor Victoria won't get the pleasure of seeing you die as she is a bit tied up" she laughs again pleased with herself "don't worry I'll enjoy this a lot more your vampire boys will be lost and blaming each other for your death and will eventually kill each other and start a war" she says this is more than just about James but about all vampires a destruction people will find out and people that I love will die in this war with vampires

"who are you" I ask again she is quiet now she punches a hole straight through the cave wall and light bounces in she does it around the room so quick that light bounces around the room she is turned away from me she laughs and turns to face me I'm I can't believe I'm seeing her my heart nearly stops she's here she's actually here

Cauis pov

We are so close to the old mine by the sea it's been over a century since I've been here I'm not sure if it's still standing the guard is with me and Edward is by my side I hear echoes from inside I rush inside I can see plainly the same as it used to be I smell Bella here she is close I can nearly feel her by my side two newborns come out of no where bit are laying on the floor Jane and Alec has them blind mute and in pain Felix and demetri are Ripping them apart we walk further on I hear talking now I hear Bella breathing she's alive I can hear her heart beat terribly fast we enter a room full of light Bella is on the floor I rush to her side "nice of you to join us caius" a voice I recognise I look up in shock I see her face

Athendora...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caius pov

Athendora is alive standing in front of me the image of her dead body being dragged away by the werewolf's I've replayed it in my head over and over for I don't know how many years I hunted the werewolf's down to extinction and she's here alive "Bella" I say not sure what else to do Bella is looking at me she knows who this is she's seen the portraits in the castle of Athendora but I've never told her the whole story "caius" Athendora says to me but I can't look at her if she was alive why didn't she come to me sooner why now

"what do you want Athendora let us leave in peace and aro may spare your life" I say calmly but still in shock "huh your still answering to aro pathetic that man is nothing without and his guards you should of listened to me when you had a chance" she looks down at Bella with such a delightful look her hunting look but she's on the floor screaming I can sense Jane's work in this "Edward take Bella home and make sure she's safe this time demetri go with them make sure they are not attacked" I snap at him I turn back to Bella and lift her and kiss her looking in her eyes she is scared I can tell but I don't want to leave her I pass her to Edward "I will be home soon Isabella" I say to her she just nods and they are gone

I turn back to Athendora who is laying crippled on the floor Felix standing over her he looks at me and I just stare at her the love I felt for this women was uncontrollable dangerous now she is standing in a war against me against Bella "why are you here" I ask her "I'm here for you my love" she reply's and she's screaming again and is crippled on the floor Jane is smiling she enjoys her powers as much as I enjoy killing others such a cruel family we are "why are you here you where dead" I say to her nearly whispering

"I was dead but they didn't burn my body stupid mutts left me in the middle of no where and when I eventually was able to come back to you. You where never alone caius I couldn't get a chance to speak to you, you never left the castle and when you did it was with aro's little lap dogs" and shooting pain through her again and crippled on the hard stone I walk to her and bend down her pale skin and red eyes her blonde hair now messed around her face "so I just watched you for years then this girl appears a stupid human girl and you fall for her" she laughs at me "she doesn't love you she's probably running off with that young vampire boy right this moment that's why you sent demetri with them so he couldn't steal her from you" she laughs again "Felix we will take her to aro and we will find a suitable punishment for her" I said harshly she laughs at me "you won't let me die I know that you still want me my love" she says but I turn from her and leave the guard to bring her back

I walk through the forest quickly just wanting to see Bella she's ok I know now alive they will be treating her leg injury I rush back to the castle to Isabella

Bella pov

I drift in and out they gave me morphine and my leg isn't in as much pain I hear Carlisle voice talking to someone then a door closing then hushed voices again

I drift in and out I open my eyes to see Edward and caius talking

Caius looks angry but I drift of again

I open my eyes it's silent except from a dripping noise beside me I try to talk but my mouth is dry I try to use my tongue to wet them but my mouth is so dry I can barely move it I look around and no one is here I try to sit up and struggling I eventually do the door opens slowly and I turn to look at it and caius walks in he smiles at me he is standing beside me before I can blink he holds a glass with a straw on it "drink it slowly" he says but I drink it so fast he's refilling the glass "I thought I heard you" he says still smiling at me I take the glass and drink it down fast my mouth now wet and my throat refreshed "Maria is bringing food up for you how are you feeling" he says sitting my glass down he sits down on the bed and stares at me waiting on a answer "weird" I say I'm not even smiling at him "I feel drowsy how long have I been here for my leg" I say looking down at my leg it looks nearly healed but isn't in pain he laughs now at me "Well your drowsy with the morphine" he leans over and turns the morphine of he doesn't look at me while he's doing this he concentrates on this but then turns and gently takes the Needle from my arm and places a bandage around my arm "Well we have great doctors just because we're vampires doesn't mean we don't like doctors" he says to me "Carlisle was here" I said but he looks at me now "I was in and out but how long was I out for is Carlisle still here" I say staring at him "Yes he's still here nearly a week you were out for" he says holding my hand but doesn't look at me now "what happened we where in the clearing then I was in your room I saw" I stop and look at him "I thought" I trail of because he is nodding at me "it wasn't Victoria it was Athendora all along" he says not looking at me "what's wrong" I say panicking he wants to be with her she was his true mate the one he loved forever he told me once about werewolf's attacking them and they dragged her away everyone thought she was dead his arm was ripped of and couldn't go after her and she shows up now she wanted me out of the way so she Could have him

"I'm so sorry Isabella" he says to me his eyes pleading with me this is it he is trying to say it i know he is "it's ok I understand you spent all this time loving her not knowing she was alive no matter what she's done you still love her" I say to him not looking at him I can't look at him "Isabella I am so sorry but" and he stops "I don't love her I love you I should of known she wasn't dead she will not get away with this" he says to me she won't what she is alive I thought they would of just killed her but I remembered Edward taken me back to the castle back to my room "she won't where is she" I say now I feel my body tightening her eyes she wants me dead she wants caius

A knock on the door disrupts my thoughts it's Maria she has the food I smile at her "can you put the food on the table I'm going to freshen up" I say looking at her "Yes do you want help" she asks me I nod and she turns to caius but before she says anything he stands he leans down and kisses my head "I'll be back my love" he says kissing me again and leaves Maria runs me a bath while I eat and lays out clothes busying herself I finish eating and go to cleanse myself after nearly a week the bath feels great when I get out yellow bruises lay on my skin some are still black but turning yellow on my face and over my ribs my leg will scar but it now a soft pink Carlisle stitched it i can see his work after all my accidents I have had I brush out my hair brush my teeth and put on clothes my favourite sweats Alice must of brought them and a loose top clothes that won't irritate my bruises I look at the ones on my face it must of been when I was dragged along the cave floor and I hit my face on a wall it is turning yellow so I leave it alone

I walk out the bathroom and Carlisle is at the table talking to Maria and Edward is standing against a wall they stop talking and turn to me


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella pov

I walk to Carlisle I smile at him and he stands and we hug I never realised how much I missed him until I see him here we pull away

"how are you doing Bella" he says I have gotten used to Isabella I used to hate it now hearing it on caius lips I have came to love it

"I was hoping you would tell me DR Cullen" I say joking with him and he smiles and we sit

"how is Esme how is everyone" I say quickly to him and he smiles and I can see the kindness in his eyes how can he be so kind after everything I've done to Edward "the family are fine just worried about you Bella you are family as well" he says to me "it's been rather quiet without you" he says laughing now I nod at him "where my injuries bad" I ask him "you stitched my leg" I said to him he Nods now "Well yes I was here when Edward returned with you and thought I should see to you myself and it wasn't to serious of injuries" he said I laugh he put me back together so many times I laugh again Maria leaves the room and I watch her go Carlisle turns to Edward then back to me "are you happy here Bella" Carlisle says to me I'm shocked but Carlisle is a straight forward man so I should of expected this "Yes I am Carlisle" I say now looking away slightly embarrassed with this question "if your not you can tell me I only want you to be happy Bella even if it isn't with Edward" he says and he means it I smile at him "Carlisle I am happy here I wasn't at first but now" I stop "the more time I spend here the more I want to stay" I say to him Carlisle looks at Edward and he leaves the room

I turn to Carlisle not sure what is happening "I thought he should leave this would be easier for you if he isn't here I assure you Bella no one can hear our conversation" he says to me but doesn't give me a chance to speak before beginning "I thought I should tell you myself, me and Edward have spoken here in the volturi they have a gifted vampire like jasper" he says to me I nod I know about Chelsea "Well she can manipulate relationships" he says to me "I know" I say to him "Well we have talked about this Edward thinks they are using her against you" he says to me I look at him now "jaspers power works on you for some reason and Edward thinks so would Chelsea's power" he looks at me now I stand he thinks Chelsea is manipulating my relationship with caius and making me not love Edward "no its not like that" I say defending myself "we just want to be safe" he says raising his hands in a peaceful way "jasper has to be near you to make your feelings change I've only met Chelsea once or twice I've been alone with caius and Edward and well" I say stopping at this last part I don't know if I want to tell it Carlisle's eyes are so open and honest "I asked them to use there powers on me I wanted to know what mental barriers I have and non of it worked I think jaspers power only worked on me well because he's family and some part of me allowed it" I said walking back towards him trying to make him understand "after everything with Edward I just grew closer to caius and it's different with him and before you say it its not the whole i don't need to hide it but it feels different it's clearer and I don't know Carlisle I feel like I belong really belong" I say taking a breath he opens his mouth but I interrupt him "wait please listen" and he Nods and let's me talk he sits and so I sit as well "with Edward I felt that we where not equal unless I turned with caius I'm his equal In every way I was lost when Edward left me in forks heartbroken nearly destroyed I loved him so very much but with caius I" and I stop "you couldn't live without him no matter human or vampire" he finishes for me and I nod that's all I can do he is thoughtful for a few moments and I wait for him to finish "he is your mate that's how I feel for Esme and how she feels for me and jasper ands Alice then Rosalie and Emmett" he says to me and smiles at me I smile back "no matter what happens or what anyone says you will never leave his side and he will not leave yours that is what a mate is for now and forever" Carlisle says to me I smile at him and reach over and hug him "thank you Carlisle I tried to explain to Edward to let him understand but he never and I didn't know what to do I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to ruin his life for me I just want him to be happy please Carlisle help him be happy again" I say to him the tears are coming now but there's a knock on the door and it opens to Maria with a tray with tea and biscuits on it and Edward is behind her Carlisle nods his head in understanding

Maria joins us we sit at the table and drink the tea and eat biscuits we laughed at Carlisle telling us Emmett fighting a bear as he still holds a grudge with the one that put his life on the line before Rosalie brought him to Carlisle and saved him I laugh at the thought of it Edward is quiet he laughs with Carlisle and Nods at the story's the life I could of had if I wasn't with the volturi my family I will always love and be part of no matter my choices Carlisle stands now "I need to be going now I need to get home to Esme" we hug again I don't want to let go but I do I smile at him "I will miss you Carlisle" I say eyes watering but holding them back he smiles down at me and puts his hands on my arms "you know where I am Bella if you ever need me" he said with sad eyes I step back and let him say his goodbyes with Maria then Carlisle and Edward leaves my room

I sit for an hour before I get restless and I want to leave my room Maria is still sitting at the table we haven't spoken and she hasn't looked at me after Carlisle left I stand I want to leave this room I feel trapped here anywhere is better than here I move to the door "bella" I hear her saying to me I turn to see her crying I walk to her and sit beside her "maria" I say but she interrupts me "I'm so sorry I shouldn't of I'm so sorry" she says to me I try to calm her but I'm not very good at crying myself never mind soothing someone who is "it's ok Maria it's ok" I say putting my hand on hers "no I'm so sorry" she says again "you didn't do anything maria" but I look at her and she looks ashamed of herself "what did you do" I ask her now "I was told to go and watch over you but when I got to your room you weren't there and" she says but starts sobbing more I hold her hand "but I froze I locked myself in your bathroom I couldn't move I couldn't do anything I couldn't go back out there I know I'm in a castle full of vampires but they haven't tried to kill me before" she says now without taking a breath and sobs more "it's ok Maria if you where with me you would of been" I stopped thinking better of my answer to her "it's ok you made the right choice well the same choice as me locking myself in a bathroom not very suitable if it's a vampire attack but still" I said laughing trying to lighten the mood I hug her now and her crying slows down to a heavy breathing "you should go to your room and get a sleep and just let yourself relax Maria you need it" I never noticed the shadows under her eyes or how exhausted she looks "but I need to watch over you" she says I shake my head "no I'm going to the great hall" she looks at me now "let me walk you there first and then I go to my room" she replies to me I agree and we leave

It only takes a few moments to get there my legs are tired but I think that's more to do with the laying in bed than the actual leg itself I walk through and see aro Marcus and my caius on there thrones Maria didn't enter and went straight to her room I walk a few feet before aro and bowed but when I raise aro is standing before me "dear child you shouldn't be out of bed" he says holding my hand like I'm going to collapse any moment and takes me to the table and sits me at a chair caius doesn't move to greet me but I presume that's out of respect to aro and letting him have his small moment of attention with me "how are you feeling my child" he says to me "I actually feel good no pain my healing great my lord" I reply to him he tut tuts at me and I look at him "I would rather if you wouldn't call me my lord or master my child" he says smiling to I look at him now wondering what I should call him now "you shall call me what you prefer" he says deeply happy with himself he can see amusement in my eyes "I will let you know" and bow my head to him in respect he laughs at me he enjoys the small moments I bow and curtsey to him as if he is a king which he is just not in the normal sense of the use

He stands "you have joined us at a good time" he says more serious I look at him and then at caius "we are having Athendoras trial soon" he says with a small smile so they haven't decided yet what to do with her yet and I'm here to watch what's going to be her punishment "Jane my dearest bring it please" he says to her and he is beside him holding something black "we where going to wait but I think this is a suitable time doesn't everyone" he glances around the room Jane,Alec,dimitri,Felix,Marcus and caius all nod in return to a silent question Marcus answered a question even If it was a nod he still does actually pay attention to the world around him I couldn't understand what happened to him but I was told his mate aro's sister didyme was his mate and she died and he ended up apathetic and it never really changed "do you mind" aro said "I don't mind" Jane came behind me and layed a black cloak over my shoulders and pulled the hood over my head inside the hood was red with gold coming down the seams it was a silky wool warm but not heavy to wear it just barely touched the floor it wasn't as dark as aro's but the same colour as Jane and Alec I bow to aro and I catch a caius smiling at me as I stand up and smile softly to aro he sits me down at the table and goes back to his throne the doors swing open and Athendora appears with a few vampires around her aro watches her as she walks in she watches caius she smiles but he just stares at her "Athendora" aro says and just sits does not move "today is your trial we shall decide your punishment do you have anything to say" he says he smiles "why don't you just use your power on me aro" she says not taken her eyes off caius defiant "use your words wisely Athendora" aro says "I did it for caius he should be with me" she says to aro she turns and smiles at me now "she is still human" she laughs at me I stand and walk I pull my hood down and look her straight in the eye "not for long" I reply I do not flinch when she walks towards me but stops when Jane steps forward she laughs again "you will be fun when you are a vampire" she giggles to herself she walks to caius now "I did it because he should be with me not her" she says to aro but doesn't look from caius aro stands now "our decision now is if you should be allowed to live after this or should we save our time and destroy you Athendora" he says so cruel I almost flinch at his words and they weren't for me "you would destroy a vampire for the sake of a human" she says shocked "yes" but it's not aro that answers it's caius "she's not just a human she's a member of this coven" he says to her "and she's Caius's mate it is not allowed" Marcus says now he speaks, the pain of losing a mate hurt him deep I can't help but feel a pang of heartbreak for him to lose that one person you love more than the world "so it's decided" aro says and turns back to his throne "wait" she says she looks weak the way aro likes it "what can I do" she says almost begging aro she looks aro caius who doesn't look at all like a man who sees his long lost love who had died before him he said it made him more cruel more vicious to come across her death was always on his hands now she's here doesn't he have any questions anything

"wait" I say before aro can give the order of her death she turns to me now so does caius and aro but I look at her "where is Victoria" she looks shocked at my question she doesn't answer me but just stands and stares at me "Isabella" caius says to me I take a step closer to her "where is she" I ask again she looks at me now "I" but she doesn't answer me just stops she turns to aro then me "I don't know" she says almost a whisper "but you have met her yes" I say more aggressive I need to know i am safe is Charlie or Renee "Answer me" I say "what do I get if I answer" she replies to me "I'm dead no matter what" I turn to aro he is smiling he Nods his agreement "your freedom to leave and never return to volterra unless you are called for the answer cannot be a lie we will know and you will die anyway" I answer she is thoughtful now I see caius turn to aro but is waved to sit I met her once she seeked me out her mate was killed by Edward she told me of this well" she looked at caius then back to me "she thought I'd make an ally for her she told me her plan a good plan she plans on taken revenge but since I took it without her she will think about something else I'm sure" she smiles "that red head is fiery don't you say" she looks at me waiting on a reaction but I have non "she will come I'm sure she will bide her time but that's all I know" she says turning to aro "take her and we will make our decision" she Nods and the guards escort her away


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella pov

Caius is angry I can see it in his face "we cannot trust her to not return and do Bella harm" Marcus says slowly to no one in particular aro Nods but turns to me waiting for me to say something but I do not it is there decision now "Well we all agree" aro says turning to caius now "she should die I agree" he says hissing the words but aro turns to me again waiting for me to answer "Bella" he says smiling at me extending his hand to me and I walk and take it "what do you think child" he says now I take a moment "if you have no other use of her then" I stop aro Nods in understanding back to caius smiling "bring her back in" aro says and a few moments later and she appears aro walks to her smiling "Athendora" he reaches his hand to her and she takes it his wonders for a another few moments and then he comes back to himself smiling she looks to caius and he just states at her no emotion in him "what you have giving us is not enough" he says turning to us then back to her "and your memory's aren't any better" he Nods and Felix is beside her Demetri holding her shoulders Alec steps forward and she closes her eyes "I love you caius" she says then the rip her apart bead first and throws it behind them within seconds she is no longer a person but pieces laying I a pile Dimitri lifts her parts with Felix and there gone I turn to aro and bow I turn and leave not looking behind me

Caius pov

I look to Bella when Athendora is torn apart the gratification in the cracking of her body part sends chills up my spine I smile out of habit but they lift her and take her away aro is watching me now and I smile at him Bella steps forward and bows to us the black cloak trailing the floor she looks magnificent but when she stands she turns and walks away from us out the great Hall I do not stand to follow but watch her go I cannot seem weak in front of aro the doors close behind her and she's gone aro comes to sit beside me he does not need to speak to me he knows Athendoras secret he had to get rid of her I never told him but he knows I am loyal to him always I declined her up to her death I disagreed with her but this is a secret that he now knows so no matter what information he now has from her he will use it the sun is coming down and it's getting dark I feel the thirst in me Heidi should be back with food soon I stare at the floor now I cannot return to Bella thirsty I cannot bring harm to her especially from me the doors open and Heidi is here with the humans I sit up eager to quench my thirst

Bella pov

I went back to the room and showered changed and lay in bed getting closer to Victoria is hard, not knowing where she is or what she's planning a knock comes to the door and I go to it now I stand at the door for a moment and open it and it's Edward I stare at him I was sure he would've returned with Carlisle but he looks sadly at me "what's wrong" I say opening the door letting him in I sit at the table and wait for him to talk "Victoria returned to forks" he says to me Charlie's face runs through my mind I shake my head "he's ok Sam was nearby and realised she was following him hoping he'd take her to you but they are now watching him to keep him safe she won't get to him Bella" he said coming closer to me now "did he see her" I say shocked out of everything that happened today this is the part that puts me into shock he shakes his head good I think he doesn't know "but we can't find her now we don't know where she is" he says "Alice is still watching her decisions" he says to me "when did this happen" I ask now "just a few moments ago I came to tell you Bella I thought you should know" I nod to him "thank you" I say now looking at him he looks different tired maybe but vampires don't sleep his eyes are dark he's not fed "you need to feed Edward" I say now and he smiles now "I can wait" he says to me "no please feed Edward you need your strength" I say to him not knowing what else to say "thank you" is his reply and he leaves with a small smile he closes the door behind him and I go back to bed and lay down I drift off to sleep

Caius pov

I finished feeding on the humans and the guard is getting rid of the body's now I'm walking back to Bella's room but Edward is leaving and I see him closing her door he looks at me with his dark eyes and just walks past me back down the stairs I walk to Bella's room and stand outside the door for a few moments I don't knock I enter quietly her breathing is light and calm she is asleep I lay on the bed beside her and she comes towards me and puts her arm around me "caius" she calls my name "shoo" I say to her wrapping my arms around her "I'm here Isabella" I continue I smile down at her

She sleeps for hours as I lay beside her and she turns from me now "Charlie" she whispers now I watch her not knowing what to do now "please stop it" she says loudly and quicker I put my hand on her and she's getting really hot and I can see sweat on her head she screams now the door swings open and it's Edward he relaxes now seeing it's a nightmare he watches me I've never had to deal with a nightmare before

Bella's pov

"it's ok Bella" I hear Edward say I feel cold hands on my head "it's a nightmare" he says now I open my eyes I feel the tears in my eyes but I can't breath it hits me Victoria keeping Charlie somewhere dark she turns him and he attacks me with thirst I scream with fear but Edward he would know if something happened he would know

It takes a few moments to calm myself caius is sitting beside me on the bed and so is Edward they watch me as I wipe away my tears Maria brings me something hot to drink but I can't taste it I am ashamed now I get up and go to the bathroom I sit there for a few minutes on the floor then I get up stare at myself in the mirror my eyes are rimmed in red and my hair is all over the place I brush down my hair and put it in an elastic on it I quickly wash my face and go back to my room

I walk in and caius and Edward is standing together talking "she's going to be fine" Edward says now "I am fine" I say loudly now walking over to the table and sitting it's dark outside I stare out the window I feel exhausted now caius is beside me he puts his hand on my shoulder and sits beside me and Edward sits at the table but at the other end "Charlie is fine everyone is watching him" he says knowing he means the Cullen and the pack Sam and Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to a human I know that for a fact I nod to him "I know" I say but Charlie with red eyes terrifies me soon those red eyes will be mine caius is quiet beside me I turn to look at him but he's not paying attention he's looking out the window the moon is high in the sky it's late but I don't think I can sleep now Edward watches us now but he stands "I should leave I will call Alice for news and get back to you" I nod "caius" he says and caius stands and Nods then Edward leaves but caius stays standing I watch him now "caius" I say totally exhausted he turns to me "this was easier before" he says I nod "before me" I reply to him "no before Edward and Athendora now Victoria" he sighs I laugh "vampire's love trying to kill me does my blood smell that good" I laugh now he's smiling at me I stand and walk back to the bed and sit "to Edward it's like honey to a bee but to others it's chocolate" he says to me "some are more addicted than others but it's delicious" he says to me now smiling coming closer to me I laugh as he dress near to me and leans down and kisses me but he is rough with it he pulls me closer to him our body's are pressing together and he lifts me on him and I'm cradling him now but I can't stop myself I'm kissing him I run my hands through his hair and down his neck

A knock comes to the door and he smiles up at me I move reluctantly off him and sit on the bed "come in" he calls and Maria walks in face white she's terrified "aro wants to see you both" she says


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella pov

We walk in the great Hall caius doesn't take a seat on his throne but stands with me in front of aro, Jane Alec Dimitri and Felix are also here Edward walks in behind us

"I'm glad you can join us" he says to everyone

"we have had news about Victoria" Edward says I turn to Edward then aro "no one has been hurt yet" aro says to me

"but she will be here soon" he continues

Everyone's talking about what she could be planning and how to deal with her when she should be arriving I sit at the table not listening to them I can't take my mind away from Charlie's red eyes the sun is up now and I sit at the table I watch as caius and Edward argue if it's safe here for me or if I should leave and try get out of Victoria's way caius argues it's a fortress here and that Victoria won't get in "but Athendora got in" Edward argues back caius stares at him "she got in she knew the castle she knew what way to get in and out" he points out at Edward but Victoria doesn't know what Athendora did about the castle and it's probably got back to Victoria that Athendora was captured and killed knowing aro's power she'll know that the volturi are standing against her now she's knows I'm protected James used Renee so I would come to him would Victoria use that against me as well the pack are watching Charlie Victoria won't get near him

I'm exhausted now the sun is high in the sky caius aro and Marcus are on the thrones they sent Dimitri out to track her but since he has never met her before he is no use to anyone they still can't decide if I should leave or stay Felix Jane and Alec has searched the city and surrounding areas with other members of the guard no one has any idea where she is and Alice hasn't gotten back in contact yet so she hasn't seen anything I turn and caius is beside me "Isabella" he says my name like it's the third time he's said it I nod and smile "let's walk" he says to me now I stand and follow him to the courtyard the sun is high and I realise time has no meaning anymore I don't even know what day or time it is I don't know how long I've been here for never mind much else we walk to a small garden with flowers roses and tulips lily's I smile at the small garden a naked lady with a gown covering her bottom half and water coming from her hands that are raised seductively above her head I turn to caius who is watching me smiling he takes my hand and leads me to a small opening between to trees there's a small gate and we walk through there is a picnic in the middle of grass he smiles down at me and we walk to we sit on the blanket and he hands me a sandwich "thank you" I say as I take it I look down at the sandwich and become flushed the memory's of us not long ago with me cradling him comes to mind and I feel my face darken to a ruby red I take a small bite of my sandwich "what do you think should you stay or would you be safer to leave" he asks "I should stay" I say to him "I have no where else to go" I say truthfully to him I don't belong in forks anymore I left my family and friends I couldn't go back and I couldn't leave caius how could I I'm safer here I think anyway he Nods now I put the sandwich down and he passes me a glass I taste it water I smile now it tastes how I remember it almost sweet but not plain like regular water so is it bottled water or tapped my mind wandering off I lay down and look to the sky I don't feel hungry just sick I turn to him but he's watching me I wish I knew what he was thinking now he smiles down to me "can we go back in now" I ask him he stands and we walk back to the castle everything left behind us we head back to my room

I lay in bed he comes and lays beside me I put my hand on his chest he strokes my hair working down my face I sit up my heart thumping with his touch je sits beside and I lean over and kiss him he kisses me back and slowly then he starts to get faster he runs his hands down my back pulling me closer to him we are both kneeling together the feel of his mouth on my lips trailing on my cheek down to my throat he quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pulls it of he pulls back his eyes wandering my face down to my body only covered by my white plain bra he pulls of his shirt and his body his muscles not bulging but noticeable excites me more to see him this way I trail my hands down his cold body and watch his face alight and gives me a frightening wide smile that I enjoy more than I should he pulls me to him again kissing me harder than I've ever been kissed but careful with my human body as he trails his hands down to my hips and around the edge of my jeans to my button and slowly unbuttoned them he lays me on my back and pulls them of now I'm in my bare underwear and bra he lays down on me pressing his hard body on me he kisses me again I kiss him with a hunger I never knew I had

Our body's tangled together and the bed sheets where tangled around us the feeling and emotions In my body and heart I never experienced before we where one person not two his love and anger seem to mix together in a unique satisfying way the sun fell to darkness and had risen again it is nearly gone behind the mountains now but as we come to a stop I feel a familiar feeling through my body a feeling I experienced once before and I have the scar to remind me of it I touch ear and feel a bit of blood he must of bitten me and I never realised through the pleasure I was feeling with him I turn to him as he's smiling at me "when did this" I say looking at my hand covered in blood there's blood on the sheets now I feel the venom run through my body I pull on clothes quickly the venom is working in my body the pain now is nearly unbearable he comes to me after he is dressed "Isabella you said you asked me to" he says horror on his face my legs are weak with pain and I collapse on the floor I scream now how long will this last I feel it running through my body why didn't I feel the pain during I didn't feel him bite me I'm sure

I lay in bed sensing every moment caius stays by my side effects not moving but watching when I scream he holds me

The door swings open Maria walks in "Bella" she says to me but I can't answer if I open my mouth I will scream caius shouts something at her but she holds her hands up covered in blood I see now her body is covered "Maria" I say then scream again with the pain I can see everything hear everything but cannot move the pain is unbearable caius stares at her he doesn't move then she's on the floor her head beside me her arms around the room I scream now more from fear than pain

A red mane stands before us smiling "Bella" she says smiling but I have no answer the pain the fear I don't know but they overcome me and I drift into darkness

I know I will be Dead soon


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella pov

I wake everything is so much clearer the room that I'm in is shining it's like the sun is out I can smell water and dust and blood I look around me the room is small but I see caius standing at a door there is no pain my clothes are ripped nearly shredded to nothing "caius" I say my voice rings I can hear echoes now every noise is defined I step towards him but I am close to him I'm a lot faster than I thought

I am a vampire

He turns to me he smiles "Isabella I am so sorry" he says to me now I shake my head "you have nothing to be sorry for" I say to him I wanted this it's clear now everything is so clear to me "no Isabella Victoria" he stops "she killed Maria she managed to get passed me she has us there's no way out" he says to me but there's a door right in front of us I step forward he pulls me back "don't he says now I look around us now the room isn't golden it's an illusion I can see passed it now I don't recognise it its like a cave but it's not the same cave as Athendora took me too "why there's a door we can leave" I say again but he shakes his head again he puts his hand out and reaches for the door and is thrown back now into a wall his head is cracked a little but no sooner as I see it, it disappears he sits up "how why what is this" I say panicking now he lays his hands on my shoulders "calm down she has a vampire that can well use a shield to trap us in this room she came to see if you where a awake then left again Dimitri will have her scent he will find us" he says now I don't know to if he's comforting me or himself "Victoria I am here show yourself" I say loudly now a newborn is stronger than a vampire if I can get her to drop the shield I hear laughter "Bella your no longer human it never took you long" she laughs again at me her red curls moving elegantly around her face "I was going to drain you and kill you but now I can torture you slowly and start all over again when you heal" she laughs caius growls at her now "they will come and you will die" caius says to her she giggles at him her red eyes trailing his body then back to his face "the Cullen's boy wasn't enough for you so you got your hands on a volturi member" she watches me now anger on her face "my mate died because of you so you shall die Edward was supposed to watch but since I couldn't get close with his nasty little tricks however taking caius to the point of death will do and when Edward comes to save you its your turn" she laughs pleased with herself caius pulls me back now as she walks towards us someone comes in behind her then another two vampires flanking her "you won't get away with this" I say hissing at her now she walks closer and caius pulls me back further "But I already have" she says eyes serious now not a smile on her face we are thrown back on rocks and we're sitting down now I can't move I can't reached for caius he stares at me "oh you haven't met my friend she has telekinesis as a power no point struggling you can't move" she laughs enjoying herself now "but you haven't met lily my dearest friend she has a power you may have heard of but may not be as strong as Jane's but since the volturi hasn't came across her she's never been tested" I stare at caius now Jane's power has never worked on me ever but caius no he is on the floor struggling but he doesn't make a noise apart from hissing I can't bare to watch him but I don't turn away he is thrown back up he is struggling now then again on the floor struggling I shout at her words I don't even understand then he's sitting up again I stare I can't do this I can't watch him my anger builds up I can only think of caius on the floor struggling in pain but now he's staring at me smiling at me "what is this" Victoria screams I can't keep my eyes of caius keep the pain away I beg my brain "do it again" she screams now then I see it a bubble invisible but I see it caius smile is large he knows now it's me I smile back the shield around him falters but I concentrate on his eyes his smile the bubble my love wrapped around him "the volturi will be here soon" he says to me I nod to him but I see darkness now last thing I see is caius face pale I hear him shout for me but everything is in darkness

Bella pov

I feel myself again I slowly feel my arms I sit up taking a breath I no longer need caius is leaning over me eyes darting up and down my body "your ok your ok" he says repeating his words rubbing his hands over my body I stare at him "what happened" I say vampires don't sleep they don't lose consciousness "she" he said then slowly "she ripped your head off" he says shocked at his words I stare at him not sure what to say I put my hands to my neck my head I look at my body I stand I'm going to kill her she's dead I'm going to do it

I PROMISE MYSELF

It must be hours before she returns again she stares at me now I watch her now I shield caius now before she can attack him "you can't fight you have to use your vampires to protect you" a laugh comes from deep in my throat I've never head before "I watched James's being ripped apart I watch them set him alight" I say now but you have someone else do your dirty work for you" I say now standing just in front of caius "Victoria" I hear lily say but Victoria ignores her "Bella" I hear caius warn me "that's why James died you left him alone you let him die" I say now to her watching her face change from anger to sadness to anger again "Laurent died trying to take revenge for you two men doing your dirty work" I laugh at her She steps forward her red hair like fire a halo around her beautiful face and she jumps for me but I'm stronger I push her to a wall where she is thrown of her vampire minion still has her shield up and I take advantage I jump on her back and grab her hair I hear screaming behind me "Bella" caius says to me I don't want to stop I want to rip her apart the pain she caused caius she ripped my head off the dream of Charlie with the red eyes Maria poor Maria she's dead now because this women couldn't just kill me she had to take revenge on everyone close to me I'm pulled off her now I'm screaming Felix and demetri is holding me Edward and caius is holding Victoria Jane and Alec standing beside them she's screaming now Jane is showing her what real power looks like and I enjoy it I enjoy watching this women in pain I laugh now and I can't stop it there grip loosing on me but I don't move forward Felix grabs Victoria and we head out of the room where we where held by Victoria


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella pov

We walk straight into the great Hall aro watches me now his face lights up as he sees my vampire self

"oh dear Isabella I have missed a lot" he says smiling at me I walk straight to him and hug him gently and then stand back his face is mixed with shock and amusement I turn back to the door Victoria and her two minions are dragged in now Felix throws Victoria on the floor roughly but the other two are held caius walks to aro and Nods to him the exchange glances "Victoria" lily says now she looks around her she is blind Alec's doing I guess Victoria stares at me now but realises quickly she is out numbered "how did you think you would get away with this" aro says to her "now" Victoria says my anger burns now knowing what she's saying my shield bursts open covering aro and caius Felix Jane Alec and demetri fall to the ground aro stares and I run for lily with one quick swipe lily's head is in my arms and her body is laying on the ground Jane rising angry aro stares around him I turn to caius he is fine so is aro my shield is still covering them both I walk back to aro I look and feel my shield inside me I extend it to those I need to cover the volturi members and guards I drop lily's head as I walk back to caius and aro they look amused I touch aro's hand and his face lights up with excitement "oh Isabella" he says when I let go "I have never seen or felt anything like it" he says to me in wonder now he puts his hand out and I take it his eyes wandering off again can he see my thoughts no impossible I think he let's me go now "so we all agree she and her followers must die" Edward stares at me in amazement now he has seen everything aro has seen but what was it "may I" I step forward "wait" Victoria says we turn to her "there hasn't been a trial you don't know" she says to aro so he steps forward Felix and demetri grab her shoulders he puts his hands on her face and uses his power on her I turn to caius watching him now he looks at me and smiles he draws closer to me now standing inches from me we turn to aro who steps back "I have seen all I need to you will die at the hands of Isabella our new member" he says laughing now Felix and demetri let her go and I step forward with caius at my side he moves first to the girl with telekinesis and rips her apart I smile watching him do this Victoria's fear in her eyes is very amusing watching the death that will soon be hers I step towards her but she try's to run caius holds her kneeling on the floor I grab a arm that is trying to grab him and pull it off hard hearing the crack then the other crack and groan I laugh she screams into nothing I know now once the head comes of within a few seconds she will be gone so I take the a torch from the wall and watch her scream and stare at me I want her to feel the pain I felt waiting for her attack revenge for Maria for caius and for myself I burn her fiery red hair and watch the flames engulf her standing back caius joins me As I stand with the volturi and watch Victoria Burn as bright as her curly red mane

It takes a while for the flames to subside and her ashes along with the ashes of her follows is taken away we stand in the great Hall aro caius join Marcus on the thrones and the guards return I turn to aro now Edward standing not far from the edges he stares at me "I am very amused with you Isabella" he says smiling delighted "your power as a human has been transferred to you much stronger as a vampire" he says to me now in thought "I see in caius how you figured out how to use it to protect him but you didn't realise the extent until this room how many you could protect" he looks at Jane and she steps forward "I would like to experiment but only if you wish to do so you see when you used your power" he stops to think "her shield" Edward says now to him "Yes a shield" aro laughs "but not like I've seen before when you touched me my power also extended I did not need to touch them but I did so through you're shield so I managed to read everyone's memory's in the room that you shielded" he explains to me now I understand but how is that possible "I will do it again" I say now Jane steps forward I extend my shield to aro when Jane attacks him he laughs and she gets flustered "I would like to shield someone else let them shoe me there memory's caius may you" caius stands now close to me I shield him and aro touches me his eyes wanders away frozen in space and when he let's go he is delighted "magnificent" he says almost jumping I feel a thirst in my throat I have not fed at all since I've been turned caius watches me now "aro" caius says angry "Isabella has been turned almost four days and has not fed" aro looks at Dimitri and he's gone "Isabella your thirst will seize soon my child" he says to me touching my cheek "bizarre how I still cannot read your memories" he says sadly now "that's why your fond of me aro I am a mystery to you" I smile at him and he laughs back "Yes my child that is true" and he sits on his throne Caius remains beside me Jane is smiling now her thoughts are unknown to me I turn to Edward who does not look happy but more angry Dimitri returns with a human girl she does not look scared but more in a dream state I stare at her

The first time I fees I never realised would be in a room full of vampires I am ashamed now I have never done this and now I have an audience I stare at her pretty brown eyes thinking of my red ones which will be red for eternity what would of happened if I wasn't here would I of been a vegetarian like Edward would of we gotten over our differences would he off event turned me I'm sad to think of the golden eyes I could of had I stare at her I cannot move towards her but her blood is calling for me I just stand staring at her can I do this can I kill a human girl just for food Rosalie I thought as horrid angry no matter what I thought of her kills animals a vegetarian they called themselves Alice would she see this of course she would I look at Edward who is staring at me sadly I don't know what to do "maybe she can go somewhere alone as this is her first time" Edward says but is anyone listening I'm not really I hear him but I also hear her blood pumping through her heart softly calmly it's not killing this girl now it really isn't I feel like I should be crying for her but no tears are coming for her I step towards now one step at a time slowly humanly slow maybe slower I can't think about it I lean down I wrap my lips around her neck where I hear blood pumping and bite gently when I feel the blood gushing in my mouth warm soothing I suck it in I don't swallow it, it goes down my throat easily I keep drinking until there is nothing left to drink I drop her but I don't look at her I can't I won't see her face in my mind my body tenses up I don't look at anyone just walk out the great Hall towards the courtyard and I don't stop


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Caius pov

Bella leaves after feeding on the human she just leaves no one follows her "give her some space" Edward says "she's never killed anyone before" he says now

Aro Nods "she will be fine caius Isabella is strong" he says watching me now but something doesn't feel right I want to walk out and comfort her the killing and feeding is euphoric when you can let go and enjoy it

I leave and go to Isabella's room but no one is there I wonder around the castle not really going anywhere I can't get her scent and I wondered the castle and the gardens

The moon disappears and the sun she is no where to be found in feel panicked I walk straight into the great Hall Edward and Aro stare at each other then at me

"what's happened" I demand but they take a moment I stare at Edward now "Bella has left Alice saw her in a vision trees blood but can't see where she is or where she's going" he says to me now

I look to aro now waiting to see what he's going to do "we have sent Dimitri out but he returned he cannot find her" he pauses looking at me "her shield is too strong he cannot break it" he turns to Edward now "is there anywhere she would go" aro asks it only takes a second before I'm standing with them Edward steps back and turns to the window we need to find her

I should of followed her I knew something was wrong but I left her alone when she needed someone a phone rings Edwards "Alice what have you seen" Edward says so quickly that I would of missed it if I where human

"Edward there's blood maybe everything's red" she pauses "I can't see where she is she knows I'm watching her" she says in a high song like voice but I can hear the worry in it Edward turns to me now watching me "keep looking Alice if there's anything let us know" he says now "Edward" and she pauses and she sighs "I'm on my way I won't be long" she says now a hint of a smile creeps on his face but it is gone "thank you" he says and disconnects the call I nod but cannot move if my heart actually had a beat it would be thumping or would it stop altogether without her now

Days have passed no one has heard anything all Alice can see is trees and blood just in flashes she says Isabella knows Alice is watching so keeps changing her mind not making a decision Alice can follow and she knows her shield will stop Dimitri from following I leave and go to our small clearing now the flowers are gone and the leaves fallen it looks grey and dead without her the hours we spent here her fallen asleep human I would watch her entranced her eyes moving the whispering the movement of her I was never so full of joy watching a human until her I run through the woods now I don't care where I go I just need to run I feel the air wrapping around me the trees and small creatures hurrying to hide from a monster like me but for a moment I wasn't a monster just myself just Caius a person with her I was me

Bella POV

The thirst is unbearable I have drank humans animals nothing seems to stop it I don't know where I go I just need to feed everything swirls around me I have lost track of everything except the taste of blood the warm sensation of it in my throat cooling the ache I feel myself again then it starts all over again so I start my hunt again

Everything is my pray and I shall have it all


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Caius pov

It's been over a week since Isabella has disappeared alice has seen hints of her but not enough to find where she might be

"what is our options" aro says to alice

All I see is my hands gripping my throne images of Isabella fly through my mind where has she gone why can't we find her I should be with her

"Carlisle and the rest of my family are searching for her aswell" says Edward alice is lost in thought my eyes flicker over them the anger is flickering below the surface I held it in when Isabella was here she made me calm I could be me my hatred and anger was a dim light at the back off my thoughts but now it is raging inside

Alice's gaze is lost her eyes staring off

"what is she seeing" aro demands to Edward but Edward is just standing face sad

I jumped up i can't hold on any longer my hands on Edwards shoulders the crash off his body on the wall

"I know where she is" Edward says still sad but I see anger in his eyes now

Bella POV

I stand beside trees I see a clearing I step out onto the grass that's long gone dead

I hear rustling in the trees when I step into the middle of the clearing I drop to my knees I can hear them they are watching me I feel the hollowness of the tears that I should have but do not appear from my eyes

I hear the footsteps getting closer I hid my face in my hair but when I look up i see big brown eyes my face my red eyes reflected on the wolf's eyes

Jacobs eyes "help me please" I mumbled to him

I am answered by a small growl


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Caius POV

We are nearly at forks Alice barely saw Isabella before she disappeared into darkness that's when she knew where she was or rather who

Bella POV

It felt like time had slowed but also going fast I could smell and hear everything but not my heart beating I could hear the wolfs argue what to do with me while Jacob defended me even if I was a blood sucker as Leah put it I never knew if they where going to kill me or help me I knew I had to stop hurting humans the memories flooded back

The men and women camping and partying I saw blood and trees my throat burned I saw Caius's eyes in my mind I could imagine him beside me I felt broken but I needed to leave aro will never forgive me for leaving would caius forgive me I dont know how long would it take them to realise I was with the wolfs

Then I heard it other voices in the distance my whole body became defensive I heard Carlisle his voice worried but also angry

"Sam we must get Bella away from here" Carlisle sounding exhausted of arguing

"she is our problem now she came to us for help" Sam replied calmly

"help she doesn't need a wolfs help she is a vampire" Rosalie spits at Sam angrily

I knew emmet wont be far from Rosalie especially if they are here at the reservation

I hear the wolfs growling over whatever is being said and that's when I take my chance and

Run

Caius POV

We are nearing forks a small damp town nothing like my home Edward stops the car and turns to Alice there faces blank

"she's running lets go" before he is finished I am out of the car and into the forest

I follow close to Edward determined but Alice cuts off and I follow her knowing she wont be far from Isabella I see a clearing forming in the trees ahead I push myself to the opening

I see a tangle of that beautiful chestnut hair

Bella pov

I hear them before I see them I know its not the wolfs I could smell them and that doggish smell I feel the heat cracking up my spine

"Isabella" a voice I recognise instantly a voice I've been longing for I turn slowly and I see the blonde locks and dark eyes of my love "caius" I half choke out

Knowing my death will come soon at the hands of aro for my betrayal


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cauis POV

"Isabella i am here its ok" i say i am beside her in a second but she steps back from me fear in her eyes i choke on her name and alice is beside us "Bella we need to leave before the pack gets here" she says to her calmly and gentle Isabella only nods

i follow them through the trees and to a house not a large house like my home but reasonably big compared to other houses ive seen in this small town Carlisle is at the door waiting for us

"Bella nice to see you again" he says very compassionate towards her shes not looked in my direction since in the clearing

"I think we should maybe clean ourselves up" alice says pulling Isabella upstairs i let them go i follow carlisle and edward into another room a kitchen i realise while others are in another room

"what happened" carlisle asks

"We followed alice she ran from the wolves we found her in the clearing in a state of shock" Edward replies i stand not sure what to do i stand in a state of shock myself Isabella not far from me just one floor i need to know what happened why she left im so far inside my own head i dont realise carlisle was waiting on a answer

I stare at him nearly dumbfounded

"do you want to go try talk to her now" he says again edwards teeth clench i can hear them grinding i nod and turn for the stares

Bella POV

I am standing in a room i think is esmes alice gave me clean clothes and is combing my hair caius was standing so close i could feel him and i flinched from his touch i knew aro would never forgive me for this betrayel ive seen people killed for less

The door opened slowly and in he walked not as confident as usual but was definitely aggressive in sorts i sit down on a small chair made perfectly for esme and alice turns to me and gives me a small smile before leaving i stare after her

"isabella" his voice almost hoarse i could hear the pain in it i dont even know how long we have been apart from each other now i look at him now he has not fed his eyes black as cole he looks so tired i dont know what to say or how to react

"what happened,why did you leave, why didnt you come to me, why" he says now i hear his true meaning why did i leave him

I didnt have the answer he wanted i dont have the answer myself

"i dont know why i left" i say to him

His reaction was of pain i could understand it i so wanted to be close to him but all i could feel wass the hunger and fear where the wolfs looking for me hunting me they must know where i was of course

He steps closer to me i stay at the chair i close my eyes and i feel him so close to me

"isabella" he sighs

Not saying anything more he sat down at rhe side of esmes chair and waited

Caius POV

We where in the room for more than 24 hours i did not push isabella to speak she did not want to but i needed to know why she left and why she fwlt now she couldn't open up to me the others left for a hunt we where awaiting for a jet to arrive at seattle to return home to volterra

And aros punishment


End file.
